Pride and Promise
by Suri.Bright
Summary: ---DOSCONTINUED----SasuSaku This follows the timeskip, somewhat. She vows to have him return. He is still driven by revenge. Both are very determined, but who's will is stronger? SakuSasu---DOSCONTINUED----
1. Vows

**Pride and Promise**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Her emerald eyes slowly opened, black turned to light; an obnoxiously bright light. As Sakura tried to sit up, a moan of pain escaped her lips.

"Sakura, don't move." A harsh voice urged her, it was Tsunade.

Sakura knew better than to disobey her. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura lied back down and craned her neck instead. Her right arm was in a cast, it was broken, she could tell. Touching her forehead, she felt the constricting wrap of bandages under her pink bangs. She guessed she had suffered a concussion as well.

"Tsunade-sama, how long have I been out?"

Tsunade's eyes softened for her pupil. "Two days. Naruto has been worried about you.." Tsunade's head turned to the door slightly. "In fact, here he comes."

Sure enough, the door burst open and Naruto looked at Sakura worriedly. "Sakura-chan!!" He yelled her name.

Sakura winced. "Naruto, not so loud, it's giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Naruto said sadly as he walked over to her bedside. "How do you feel."

A shinobi should never let their emotions betray how they really feel. Despite her pain, Sakura smiled warmly, with effort. "I feel a lot better than I look." Naruto smiled a little, glad that his crush was fine.

"When do you get out, Sakura-chan?" Naruto pressed.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure," She glanced at Tsunade. Tsunade calculated the days in her mind. "You'll be released in two more days. You still need to recuperate from your fight with that one girl."

A pain filled Sakura's heart as she was reminded of that fight. Her emerald eyes turned away from Naruto and Tsunade as she looked away in shame. 'I can't believe I lost to that girl..' Sakura thought angrily as hate swelled in her chest.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked uncertainly at her silence. Sakura shook her head. Facing Tsunade and Naruto again she smiled. "Sorry, I'm fine.."

tsuande peered curiously at Sakura but pressed no further, it wans't her place to press her. Tsunade stood and turned to Naruto. "Maybe Sakura needs rest now, we should leave her."

"Aww, but I jsut got here!" Naruto protested.

"NOW!" Tsunade yelled at him, silencing him. Naruto glanced back at Sakura with a sad look. "I hope you feel better Sakura-chan."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said as Tsuande and Naruto left her alone. It was at this moment her face fell. Tears slid down the girl's cheeks as she scolded herself mentally.

'Way to go Sakura. And you thought you grew so strong over the years. You still got defeated. You weren't able to bring Sasuke-kun back like you promised..' her inner-voice pecked at her mental weakness.

Silent tears streamed down Sakura's face. Once again she was that weak little girl, and she couldn't do anything. For a few minutes Sakura lay on her side, letting the tears pool on her pillow. Finally Sakura sniffled lightly as the tears came to a ceasing point. Sitting up she looked out her window to her right.

'I can't let this get me down..' She thought finally, determination shone in her eyes. Her fists clenched the white bedsheets of the hospital. Though her right arm was healed it was still very sore, but Sakura ignored the pain, no, she embraced the pain. 'I'll get stronger,' she vowed silently. 'I'll get stronger, and when I do, I'll go after Sauske-kun on my own. He'll come back, I'll fight that girl again. If my plan fails, then, my life goes with it. I will not return until I have Sasuke-kun with me.'

This was her vow, and Sakura would never go back on her word.

Suigetsu sat against the wall in Team Hebi's current hideaway. "You should jst let her die Sasuke. We don't need her anymore."

Sasuke sent a warning glance to Suigetsu who only smirked in response. It was too risky to go to a doctor, so it was up to Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu to help nurse Karin. Unforutnately, neither of them had much medical expertise.

Sasuke rebandaged Karin's forehead, and made sure or left leg was kept straight and it wasn't moved. Despite the fact that Karin had won against Sakura, she had recieved many critical blows. Just as Sakura did.

Sasuke sighed a little, he only hoped Karin would have a fast recovery, or at least, wake soon, maybe she could tell him what else he needed to do.

Juugo had remained silent and brooding as he stood by the entrance of their current refuge. "After this, when do we make our next move?" he questioned.

Sasuke's dark eyes clouded with thought. "We can't move for a while. First of all, we need Karin to be able to move quickly again on her own. And after that, it'll be hard for us to move, now that all of Konoha is looking for us, as well as the Akatsuki."

Juugo nodded in response before he turned his attention back to staring out of the entrance of the hide out.

"Sa-Sasuke.." Karin finally mumbled as her eyes slowly started to open.

Sasuke let out the smallest sigh of relief, there was on less problem he has to worry about. "Hey," he greeted calmly.

A light blush fell across Karin's cheeks. "Sasuke, did you nurse me all by yourself?"

Sasuke stared at Karin, she was injured, he wouldn't burst her bubble at the moment. "Sure," he responded.

Suigetsu laughed at the scene. "Your precious Sasuke took care of you because Juugo and I have no medical knowledge."

"More like no knowledge at all.." Karin mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT??!" Suigetsu shot back. Sauske glared at him, his stare saying that now was not the time to argue.

Sasuke glanced at Karin. "You two should stop arguing, it's not good for you, your recovery would be slower and that'll slow me down even more."

Karin's face fell. "You don't have to be so mean, Sasuke."

"Told you he didn't like you.." Suigetsu grumbled as he smirked at the redhead.

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to Juugo, who had remained silent through all of this. "I see Karin is awake." He said as Sasuke stood by him.

A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips before it disappeared. "Yeah.."

"How long do you think it'll take for Karin to recover?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing not that long. With all that energy she'll eb up and moving within the next couple of days."

Juugo looked at Sasuke with an odd look before staring off into nothing again. "Is something troubling you?" Juugo asked.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Sasuke said calmly, his voice leaving no opening for discussion.

Juugo was sielnt for a minute before speaking. "Does it have anything to do with the girl Karin defeated, and the blonde haired boy?"

"..." Sasuke remained silent. He was trying to forget. It was a bad idea to go to Konoha. He just realized. If he hadn't gone to Konoha he wouldn't be plauged by these memories. Sasuke sighed.

Juugo smirked a little. "If you want, you can go back, Suigetsu and I will take care of Karin--"

"NO." Sasuke cut him off sharply. He didn't want to go back. To see her face. To see her eyes brimming with tears once again..

Sasuke's hand flew to his head in anger. What was he thinking. What was this feeling. He grew agitated with himself. 'I don't care about her, or Naruto. The only thing that matters to me is killing my brother. I'll kill him before I do anything else.' Sasuke thought decisevly.

Sasuke sighed as he walked back in to check on Karin, only to be greeted bu her yelling at Suigetsu. "I'll kill you!" Karin yelled at him, getting up from bed.

Sasuke smirked at the sight. "Glad to see that you can move. You'll be up and walking in no time."

Karin looked at Sasuke and automatically jumped back into bed. "I still need you to take care of me," she said seductively.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. "Juugo and Suigetsu will be doing most of the nursing from now on."

Karin pouted at him. "In that rate I'll never get better.." She complained.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "You will, in fact, it may work better than having me aid you."

Karin continued to pout, keeping silent.

Sasuke then turned his back on her. "I'm going for a walk," He informed, leaving the hideout.

Sasuke sighed slightly as he thought of his brother. He was so close to killing that man once and for all. But then it was interferred. 'I'll do it again, but I'll have to think of a better plan,' he decided silently as he leaned aginst a tree, stopping from his walk.

'Hopefully it'll be done without interupptions,' he thought as he decided to go back. 'But if there is another on, maybe I'll have to end it myself..'

"Are you sure you're fine now," Suzune asked Sakura worriedly.

Sakura put on a big smile for her. "I'm sure, besides, I can't stay down for too long. I have a lot of things to do."

Suzune smiled wealky. "Well, okay, if you're sure.."

Sakura smiled and nodded before she and Suzune parted ways.

In her home Sakura sat in her room, her knees hugged to her chest. 'I won't give up..' She thought, clenching a fist tightly.

'I won't give up on you..Sasuke-kun..'

* * *

Yes, a new story, I know I'll probably update really slowly, but hey, I've wanted to write this for a while. . I hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Determination

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 2: Determination_**

* * *

Sakura stood at a filing cabinet in Tsunade-s office. For the past week Sakura hadn't been on any missions or anything physically straining. For the past week she spent her time recovering and preparing for the next few weeks.

Tsunade eyed her apprentice carefully. She remembered the days when Sakura's will was so easy to bend. Now it took more than just using her powers as a Hokage to influence her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?" Tsunade questioned, knowing that this would be difficult.

Sakura smiled softly as she filed folders alphabetically. "Tsunade-sama," Sakura started gently but firmly as she filed the last item. She turned to look at her hokage. "I want to do this." Sakura looked out the window for a moment, the smile dimmed somewhat, this time it didn't reach her eyes.

"Before, when I was younger, I never did anything on my own, when it came to my team. I always relied on the strength of Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. I took the term 'kunoichi' too lightly, and when it was my turn to be strong, I didn't do too good of a job." Sakura fingered her short, bubble-gum pink locks. "When I finally understood the true meaning of 'kunoichi', I cut my hair."

Sakura looked down, a shadow fell across her green eyes, shielding them from view. "Now, after all these years, I know I've grown stronger. But still, I got beat by the likes of that girl." Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes shone with determination. "Tsunade-sama, I want to bring Sasuke-kun home. I'll do whatever it takes to bring him home, even if it means going after him alone."

Tsunade remained at her desk, her golden eyes met Sakura's green orbs. Within Sakura, Tsunade saw parts of herself. Tsunade let out a sigh. It was quiet as she took the time to pour out sake into a cup and drink quickly.

She looked up at Sakura again. "This is something you're absolutely sure you want to do"  
Sakura nodded, a determined smile fixed on her lips. "I'm sure I want to do this, Tsunade-sama"  
Tsunade smiled and stood. "In that case you'll need more training."

Sakura nodded. "Will you train me again, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, her voice was even, but her eyes were almost pleading.

Tsunade considered Sakura's idea. Tsunade considered herself to be in a very good mood today, she hadn't snapped at anyone so far. Finally she sighed, for a moment she remembered Dan. 'If it was me, if it was my beloved, my will would have had the same will as well.'

Finally Tsunade smiled lightly. "Fine, tomorrow we'll train again. But don't expect me to be easy on you. All that I've taught you can and should be considered child's play compared to what will come tomorrow."

Sakura grinned. "Thank you so much Tsunade-sama!" She said happily.

"Now that that's settled, I have more things for you to do-"

"Tsunade-sama, are you just using me so you don't have to do your own work?"

"Are you defying me Sakura?!"

"Not at all, Tsunade-sama," Sakura responded as she took the papers from Tsunade. It was more filing and putting things away. Even so, as Sakura did this boring task she couldn't help but smile with determination.

She'd grow stronger. She'd go after Sasuke. She'd bring him home no matter what. And if she met that red-headed girl that Sasuke now associated himself with, she'd fight with her again. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered her beloved's name as she diligently did her work, "Sasuke-kun, I'll come for you. You'll be back home in no time..."

The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stood. From where he sat in the cool summer's grass, Sasuke looked up to the cloudless sky. He felt a chill, as if someone was thinking about him; calling his name.

Silently he stood, shaking it off. The young Uchiha wiped sweat from his brow. He had left Karin in the care of Suigetsu so he could train. Sasuke looked in the direction of the sun, he'd been out for at least two hours.

'It's best if I go back now, hopefully Karin and Suigetsu hadn't killed each other yet.'

Sasuke silently made his way back to the hide out. And sure enough, he heard yelling.

"SHUT UP KARIN! I DON'T CARE!!" Suigetsu hollered at Karin.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. He expected this. Walking into the little hide out he glanced at Karin who was sitting up in bed and staring angrily at Suigetsu, and at Suigetsu who sat against a wall, ignoring Karin.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "How are you feeling, Karin?" He asked, glancing at the female member of his team. Karin grinned and glanced at Suigetsu, 'victory' clearly shone in her eyes. "I'm doing better knowing that you care about me Sasuke!"

"Right," Sasuke said, brushing off her words. "As soon as you can move on your own we'll leave again. This time we can't fail at getting my brother."

Karin's cheeks turned red as she watched Sasuke. 'Sasuke is so cool!' She thought as she pictured disturbing images that involved her and Sasuke.

For the most part, Sasuke ignored her. He looked around for the most silent on his team, Juugo. Juugo sat by a window looking out and minding his own business. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, noticing Juugo's shaking body. 'He wants to change again..' Sasuke noted as he walked over to Juugo.

"Definitely a girl...No, a guy, yes a guy...NO! It's not, it's a girl...Yes, its definitely a girl, and she's strong..."

"Juugo," Sasuke said his name in a low but sharp voice. Suddenly Juugo snapped out of his psychotic, trance-like state. "Sasuke?" He asked curiously, noticing Sasuke's dark and emotionless eyes. "Was I going to change again?" Juugo asked ashamed and fearful.

Sasuke nodded. "Someone's coming?" Sasuke asked, brushing off Juugo's shame filled voice. Juugo shrugged, grateful that Sasuke wouldn't press him. "I don't know. But I sense someone. Someone, a girl, growing stronger. She's someone we know. Someone we must have met or fought because I can sense her."

One person came to mind automatically for Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes narrowed almost angrily. Sakura. Memories rushed into his thoughts now. All the times he told Sakura not to interfere, and that she was annoying; he thought he was free of that now, but no matter what, she found a way to break into

his mind.

"What do we do now, Sasuke?" Juugo asked.

"We move as soon as possible." He glanced back at Karin. "Which may be in a few days.."

Sakura stood in the center of a large circular training field. The outside was surrounded by trees. The pink haired kunoichi had just finished meditating. Her meditation included preparing her chakra to be used in strenuous ways.

From the pouch that was on Sakura's left hip she pulled out a pair of black gloves; these gloves helped her control her chakra. Tugging them on securely Sakura closed her eyes for a brief moment.

_"I can do this",_ she thought as she opened her emerald green eyes once more.

Bringing forth chakra into her left arm she closed her hand into a fist. Quickly she brought her fist down upon the earth. A line broke through the ground and a few meters away the ground broke completely as though a bomb went off. Sakura smiled at her work. "Not bad," she said to herself out loud.

Thus was her training. She tested her strength constantly. Trying her strength in her legs, Sakura brought down her right leg on a large boulder. With a large crack the boulder shattered in millions of pebbles.

After taking a quick break Sakura walked over to one of the trees. Tugging on her gloves once more she brought her hands into the 'Tiger' hand seal. Summoning her chakra she waited for the right amount to come to her.

_"I can do this",_ the young pink haired kunoichi continued to goad herself.

After moments of brief silence Sakura looked up at the tree in front of her. Feeling the right amount of chakra flowing she wrapped her arms around the tree and began to pull on it as though she was trying to lift it out from the ground - which she was.

Her teeth clenched with the effort she put into it. "Come on!" She pushed herself, feeling the resistance from the roots. "Shannaro!!" She yelled as she felt the roots come out of the ground. She lifted the large tree from the ground and swung it at another tree as though the large oak in her hands was a baseball bat.

As she swung at a neighboring tree, the trees connected with a large BANG before the tree in her hands broke.

Sakura quickly dropped the tree and doubled over panting. She smiled a little as she admired her work.

"Not bad, Sakura-chan!" An approving female voice called to her.

Sakura turned to see Tsunade leaning against a tree in the distance. Sakura wiped the sweat from her broad forehead and bowed to her Hokage.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Sakura responded.

Tsunade smirked and walked over to her apprentice. She surveyed all the damage Sakura had created. "You get stronger every time I watch you train," Tsunade mused with a gentle smile. Sakura couldn't help but beam at Tsunade's compliments.

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura-chan, before you go after that Uchiha again there is once more special training session you need to go though."

"And what is that, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You will have to spar with me," Tsunade said with a knowing smile. Sakura's eyes widened for a brief moment. "B-But T-Tsunade-sama? _Fight you_?"

Tsunade chuckled lightly. "Yes, Sakura-chan. I may be getting a little older but I can still fight." Sakura grinned and nodded, Tsunade was right.

Beside, it was a good idea.

Sakura had a bright idea. If she could be Tsunade-sama then she has surely surpassed the great legendary sanin after all.

A few days later

As Sakura progressed in her training, Sasuke on the other hand was waiting for Karin to be fully recovered. Finally she was.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Sasuke!" Karin gushed as she latched herself to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shook her off lightly. He glanced at Juugo who still shook every now and then as he fought his change, and at Suigetsu who was still annoyed by Karin's antics.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as the four of them left their hideout.

Sasuke looked behind him one last time as he left. Who knew how long it would be before Sakura was on his trail again. Would she fight Karin again? And if she was indeed getting stronger, her battle promised to be a fierce one...

Even so, something held something Sasuke back form moving quickly. A certain part of his mind told him that he wanted to see his former teammate. He shook his head and shook the feeling off. For now he had one priority and one major goal.

He would kill Itachi no matter what.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Preparation

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 3: Preparation_**

* * *

The morning Sakura would spar against Tsunade finally came. Sakura looked out her window as she got ready, it was still dark, within a few minutes the sun would come up, that's when she would meet Tsunade-shishou. 

Looking at herself in the mirror, she tied her headband in her hair and adjusted it, smiling softly to herself she tied on her weapon pouch. With one last glance in the mirror she headed downstairs. Putting on her shoes, she left her home and headed straight toward the training field Tsunade-shishou and told her to go at the crack of dawn.

Determination shone brightly in Sakura's green eyes. She walked with her head up and her back straight. Morning crept up behind her; a promise of a new day was heavy in the air.

_If I can't beat Tsunade-shishou that means I'm not ready to look for Sasuke-kun again_, Sakura thought as she turned the corner to the training field.

Finally arriving she saw Tsunade there, leaning against a tree. Tsunade smiled slightly as she saw her pupil finally arrive. _Show me how strong you are,_ Tsunade thought of her pupil.

"Morning, Sakura," Tsunade said in a tone that was all business.

Sakura smiled gently. "Morning, Tsunade-shishou," she repeated.

Tsunade smirked again. "When you're ready, we'll begin."

Sakura nodded. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a pair of black gloves; these gloves helped her control her chakra better. Tsunade smiled slightly as she removed her green jacket and put it against the base of the tree.

Tsunade and Sakura parted a few feet, still staring at each other. Sakura moved into a defensive position, watching Tsunade intently. Whether it be Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or even Genjutsu, she'd be ready for Tsunade's attack.

Tsunade smiled slightly before running after Sakura. Raising a fist she aimed to hit Sakura's jaw. Sakura smiled a little, moving back to avoid to punch she turned to the left slightly and aimed to hit Tsunade's side.

Tsunade expertly avoided Sakura's attack. Grabbing Sakura's arm, Tsunade used brute force and threw her toward a tree. Sakura quickly did a backhand spring and landed on her feet. Quickly she did a body flicker technique in hopes to confuse Tsunade as to where her position is.

Tsunade couldn't't't help but smirk at her subordinate. Sakura was good. Tsunade had taught her well. Tsunade got into a defensive position as she waited for Sakura. _Right, above, left, _Tsunade chanted in her head as she looked for Sakura. Sakura wasn't coming from those three directions.

_Then behind!_ Tsunade quickly turned, and sure enough, Sakura was planning an attack from behind.

The pink haired kunoichi quickly threw kunai at her teacher. As Tsunade dodged her weapons, Sakura quickly came up behind them, aiming a punch at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled aggressively. "Nice try but it's not going to work like that!"

Grabbing Sakura's ready fist, Tsunade held it tightly with her extreme strength. Sakura winced slightly under the tight grip. Tsunade quickly pulled Sakura closer to her. With her free hand she aimed a punch at Sakura's stomach. There was a dull thud as Tsunade's hand connected with the side of Sakura's stomach.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as her breath was suddenly cut off; she was sent flying backward by the force of Tsunade's punch. Tsunade up straight, watching as her student came to a painful halt meters away. Quickly Tsunade ran after Sakura.

Standing above the young kunoichi, Tsunade raised a fist and punched Sakura in the face. There was a puff of smoke as the punch connected. Sakura had used a substitution jutsu. Where she should have been was a log.

_Substitution jutsu_ Tsunade thought as she cursed under her breath. Turning around she saw Sakura aiming a kick at her face. Swiftly Tsunade moved to the side to avoid the attack and countered with her own. For a few minutes Sakura and Tsunade were entangled in a dangerous dance.

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. Her movements weren't the same as they were twenty years ago. Although she kept the appearance of a young woman, her body wasn't as it used to be. Her motor skills were now starting to slow. Despite the fierce battle with her subordinate, Tsunade couldn't help but smile. _I taught her well..._

Finally Tsunade found the opening she was looking for. As Sakura busied herself with blocking Tsunade's punishing blows she had completely forgotten to defend her legs; they were a perfect kicking target.

Tsunade hastily dropped to the ground and swung her leg under Sakura's feet. Quick to catch on, Sakura jumped up to avoid the kick and aimed to land a kick on Tsunade while she was still on the ground. Tsunade narrowly missed Sakura's attack by jumping out of the way. Sakura's left leg connected with the ground instead. The ground broke under her inhumane strength.

A large friction traveled along the ground and toward the trees that surrounded the circular field in which student and pupil fought. Sakura was conveniently visited by an excellent idea. Running past Tsunade she ran to a tree that had fallen due to the friction that Sakura created. While she still had the strength she picked up a large tree as though it were a mere baseball bat and swung it at Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked again. Pulling her arm back she hit the tree with her fist, watching it smash into small pieces. Sakura cursed under her breath. Reaching into her weapon pouch, she brought out kunai and shuriken, launching them at Tsunade. Tsunade jumped to avoid the sharp metal objects.

One jump would be her downfall. As Tsunade tried to avoid a shuriken that whizzed toward her her ankle twisted. With a small gasp of pain she fell toward the ground. As she fell, a fast moving kunai hit her directly in the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain slightly.

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment. She had hurt her sensei. Abandoning the sparring match, she rushed forward to aid her teacher. "Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura shouted as she fell to her knees beside Tsunade.

Pulling off her chakra controlling gloves she looked at Tsunade's ankle that had started to swell and the kunai embedded in Tsunade's shoulder. "I'll heal you, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura assured her teacher. Tsunade nodded once, putting her confidence in the pink haired kunoichi that she had personally trained for the last three years.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Placing a hand on Tsunade's shoulder to steady her grip, she used her other hand to pull out the kunai. Tossing the weapon on the grass beside her she pulled out a roll of bandages and proceeded to wrap Tsunade's injured shoulder. "It's not serious," Sakura told Tsunade. "When we get back to your office, I'll properly clean it there."

Tsunade nodded and continued to watch Sakura as she now worked on her ankle. Carefully, Sakura removed Tsunade's sandal from her right foot, the ankle was swollen, but not broken, only twisted. Doing quickly hand seals, Sakura produces a green glow from her hands and moved it over Tsunade's ankle.

For a moment it was silent as both pupil and student watched as the swelling went down. Sakura smiled a little. "There," she said. "I got the swelling to go down, but you'll need my help to get to the office."

Tsunade nodded once more, and with the help of Sakura, she stood, making sure to keep her weight off her ankle. Sakura put Tsunade's arm over her shoulder and quickly took her to her office.

Within minutes, Tsunade's kunai wound was properly cleaned and re-bandaged.. Sakura then smiled sheepishly and bowed to Tsunade. "Forgive me, Tsunade-shishou, I got carried away when we sparred."

Tsunade silently contemplated her pupil. After taking a quick gulp of sake, she smiled at Sakura. "There's no need to apologize," she reassured the young ninja. Again, Tsunade fell silent as she thought of what to say next. Finally, she spoke.

"Today you demonstrated strength and intellect as we fought. When I became wounded, you also demonstrated that you are capable of healing yourself and others when on a dangerous mission." Tsunade smiled kindly, her eyes twinkled slightly with approval. "I deem you worthy and capable of being able to go after Uchiha once again."

Sakura was silent as her stomach turned, though not in a bad way. A slow smile spread on her lips. "T-Thank you, Tsunade-shishou!"

Joy overwhelmed Sakura now. She would be able to continue her search for Sasuke. She was a step closer to bringing Sasuke home, to bringing _her _Sasuke-kun back. Her heart was light with a happiness that she could not describe.

"So, tomorrow, you and Naruto will begin your search for Uchiha Sasuke once more. Your mission will be to bring him home, use any means necessary, even force."

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou. We'll bring Sasuke-kun back, I promise."

"Good," Tsunade said. "You have the rest of the day off, go find Naruto and inform him, and tomorrow meet me here early in the morning."

Sakura nodded and bowed before leaving Tsunade's office. As Sakura walked Konoha's streets she smiled softly once more. _Sasuke-kun will come back home. Back to Konoha, back to me. _Another thought hit Sakura as well. _I was able to beat Tsunade-shishou, a Sanin. Does this mean I'm stronger than her, than Konoha's Legendary Sanin? _Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, at the moment, that didn't matter. What _did _matter was that Sakura would bring Sasuke-kun home.

**X**

Meanwhile somewhere that might as well be the middle of no where, Sasuke worked with Karin as Suigetsu and Juugo stood watch. Karin had had recently healed from her injuries and was back to her normal self.

Sasuke nodded at her. "You're back to normal," he said. Now, he'd go after Itachi as quickly as possible.

Karin grinned. "Of course! _You _nursed me to health after all!"

Suigetsu made a puking noise in the background. Karin shot him a hostile glare and swore at him. Suigetsu being, well, Suigetsu argued back.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He'd have to move as quickly as possible to ensure few interruptions. Sasuke spaced out for a moment as he ignored the familiar bickering of Karin and Suigetsu. The wind promised challenge, he knew someone would come for him again. When he did not know. He did know, however, that he would be prepared for whatever would stand in his way.

Nothing would get in the way of his ambition.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Close to You

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 4: Close to You..._**

* * *

It was only hours ago that Naruto and Sakura had set out on their own. Their mission was simple: Bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha. 

Naruto was uncharacteristically serious this time around. It was only him and Sakura, there was no extra help, he _had_ to be serious. Sakura's green eyes were set with a determined look as she and Naruto jumped through the trees. They had a vague idea as to where Sasuke may be. A spy had told Tsunade that Sasuke and his team were last spotted in a remote region of the fire country. The only place that was truly remote would be close to the mountains. That's where Naruto and Sakura were headed right now.

As the two neared the border of the Fire country, they slowed and eventually stopped. Getting on the ground they rested near the trees. Sakura glanced at Naruto. "We need a plan."

Naruto nodded. "Right. What's the plan going to be?"

Sakura's eye twitched. She knew she would do a lot of brain-work when working with Naruto. "I don't know yes," she snapped. "It would be nice if you helped out a little!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Okay, sorry, Sakura-chan." He then rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment, his blond eyebrows furrowed in obvious concentration.

"Every plan we've ever tried failed," he finally said.

Sakura nodded. They did try, almost literally, everything. Force, defensive and offensive attacks, ambushes, and just plain asking. Nothing seemed to work. Sasuke always got away, especially with the help of his "Team Hebi".

"Right," Sakura said. "Then, maybe the plan is, _there is no plan_."

Naruto looked at his pink haired companion. For as long as he'd known Sakura, she always went into things with a plan, she had always considered all the possibilities. Just rushing in was Naruto's thing. He looked into Sakura's eyes. He saw how hard they were. He knew how much she loved Sasuke even though she denied it now. Then Naruto saw something underneath Sakura's determined look, something so easily missed.

There was desperation in her eyes. She wanted Sasuke home very badly. She was so _desperate_, she'd go into this mission without a plan.

A slow smile spread across Naruto's face. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you smiling for?"

Naruto continued to grin. He then thrust his arm out and did the thumbs-up sign. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We'll bring Sasuke back this time for sure! That's a promise, and you know me. I never go back on my work, _dattebayo_!"

For a moment, Sakura's eyes widened, she was surprised by Naruto's outburst. She then smiled fondly. "Right, thanks, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned at her a moment longer before he turned serious again. "Should we go now, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stood and looked at the sky, looking at the sun, it was around noon time. Sakura nodded. "Yes, let's cover as much ground as we can in the daytime. We still have no idea where Sasuke is going. But we do know he is after Uchiha Itachi, so we can guess that Sasuke has a good idea where the Akatsuki is."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's go, _dattebayo!"_

Jumping onto the branches of trees, they continued their journey. Sakura's heart never stopped hammering in her chest. There was a feeling in her body that told her Sasuke was close. The feeling told her this was their last chance. Everything was riding on this mission, at least, everything important to her. For a moment, Sakura closed her eyes and prayed, and wished, and pleaded:

_Please, Sasuke-kun...Come home this time.._

**X**

_...Sasuke-kun..._

_Come home..._

Sasuke looked up at the sky. There was very little wind that day, but every time the wind shifted, there was a strong gust. This time, he could have sworn, the wind was calling him.

As he watched the sky, a single green leaf swirled over head in the air before landing in his outstretched hand. Sasuke looked down at the leaf. By it's vivid green color he could tell it came from a very healthy tree. For a moment, a smirk crossed his lips as he curled his fingers of the leaf.

"Hey Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke's eyes traveled away from the leaf to Suigetsu who was sitting on a large boulder. "When are we leaving?"

Sasuke smirked once more, this time it was a cruel smirk. "Soon. Besides why are _you _in the rush. Normally you start complaining ten minutes after we leave a resting place."

Suigetsu barred his sharp, shark-like teeth as a smile at Sasuke before he got up and walked over to him. Suigetsu looked at Karin who was looking at Juugo with disgust as Juugo trembled visibly. Suigetsu crouched down beside Sasuke. Sasuke's face remained impassive.

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed, Sasuke," Suigetsu said in a low voice meant only for Sasuke to hear. "Juugo's trembling is getting worse. You know what that means. Someone is coming, someone _powerful._ Besides Juugo's shaking, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that someone _is _coming, they're after you. That last fight between that one pink haired whore and Karin caused too much attention."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a moment at Suigetsu. The leaf in his hand crumbled as he clenched his fist. He didn't like Suigetsu's name for Sakura. It was an old anger within him that never died.

"Are you afraid, Suigetsu," Sasuke then asked, making his face stony once more. "You can't handle a fight?"

That wiped the smile from Suigetsu's face. Suigetsu glared at Sasuke. "Of course I can!"

He then grinned once more. "But, can you Sasuke?"

Suigetsu pressed two fingers at the side of Sasuke's head with his thumb slightly bent - as if pointing a gun at Sasuke. "Maybe this fight may take you out once and for all."

Sasuke's onyx eyes met Suigetsu's. "It won't."

"It's always good to be prepared," Suigetsu said as he took his fingers away from Sasuke's head and stood up and walked away.

Sasuke looked at Juugo and Karin, Karin's expression changed from disgust to fear. She looked at Sasuke and ran over to him, automatically latching herself to him, the force of her come on made him drop the pieces of leaf in his hand. "Sasuke, Juugo's doing _it _again!"

Sasuke politely untangled his arm from Karin and stood. He looked at Juugo who was sitting with his knees to his chest, shaking uncontrollably. Suigetsu was right, whoever was after them was very powerful. Sasuke ran over to Juugo and crouched beside him, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Juugo. Stop it," Sasuke said in a low voice, his Sharigan were activated and his seal started to spread. Juugo's blood-shot eyes met Sasuke's. Seeing the Sharigan and the curse seal activated made him stop shaking. Sasuke was still the only one alive that cold control Juugo.

"They're very close," Juugo said, he was panting lightly as he struggled to control himself. "There are two. Both very powerful. If we don't move soon they'll catch up to us before tomorrow."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He looked at Karin who's eyebrows were furrowed slightly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Karin," Sasuke called to her.

Karin grinned right away. "Yes, Sasuke?" Very improper thoughts that involved her and Sasuke crossed her mind almost immediately.

"I need you to take Suigetsu and go in search of our guests as Juugo and I go on ahead. When you find out who our followers are, come after Juugo and me and let us know."

Karin's mouth set into a line, she didn't want to leave Sasuke's side. But she sighed and nodded. "Alright, come on, Suigetsu."

"Just because you have an extra sense for finding people doesn't mean you're my boss!"

"SHUT UP AND COME ON!!"

Grumbling, Suigetsu left with Karin. Sasuke looked back at Juugo and stood. "Let's go then," he said.

Juugo nodded and stood; he was easily taller than Sasuke. Quickly he and Sasuke left the resting place, counting on Karin and Suigetsu to get the information.

**X**

Karin and Suigetsu. went down the mountain as swiftly and silently as possible.

"This way," Karin said absent-mindedly. She was observed in concentration as she sensed the chakra of those following. Her eyebrows knitted slightly.

_This chakra is familiar, I've sensed it before. But who it is, I can't remember, _Karin thought as she tried to place a finger on who it was.

Finally she and Suigetsu were at the bottom of the mountain, hiding behind trees. "They're coming here," she said to Suigetsu, looking at the open field that they would have to come from.

A few tense minutes passed before there was a rustling from the breeze. Two shinobi came into view. Karin's eyes narrowed as she tried to make out the two figures. By the outlines of the bodies, she could tell one was male and the other female.

Suigetsu smiled, all of his sharp teeth showed. "Well look who it is," he said to Karin. "our old friends!"

Finally Karin was able to focus in on the faces. One was the blond haired kid who almost got Sasuke. The other was that pink haired girl. The one that broke Karin's leg, the one that Karin fought. Anger swelled in Karin's chest as she cursed angrily.

"So, _she's _still alive. I thought I killed her."

"Well, apparently you haven't."

Karin watched as Sakura and Naruto looked up at the large mountain before proceeding to ascend it.

"Let me kill that bi-"

"No, let's wait," Suigetsu, said, halting Karin's attack.

"Why should I?"

"Because," Suigetsu said, "that girl is obviously after Sasuke for more reasons that just bringing a comrade home. Let's let her see Sasuke once more before we kill her. Besides, if something were to go wrong, Sasuke would be easily attacked, assuming that Juugo does nothing like last time."

Karin's eyes narrowed at Suigetsu. her body ached to end the life of that pink-haired Leaf brat. Finally she let out an angry breath.

"Fine," she agreed. "Let's get back up the mountain before _they _do."

Suigetsu nodded as he quickly followed Karin who sensed Sasuke's chakra.

_This should be interesting,_ Suigetsu thought as he and Karin glimpsed Sasuke moving through the trees with Juugo.

"Sasuke," Karin called to him.

Sasuke stopped and looked down. Seeing that it was Karin, he allowed her and Suigetsu to catch up to him and Juugo. "Well?"

"It's the same people from last time, this time there are only two, that blond kid and the pink-haired girl."

Sasuke's heart beat accelerated for a moment. _Naruto and Sakura..._

He remained silent after Karin passed on the information. He left them alive last time. This time, he didn't know if he could do it again.

"If they catch up to us, prepare for a fight," Sasuke simply said.

**X**

Sakura and Naruto scaled up the mountain, they were both driven by a strong desire to see Sasuke again, somehow, they knew that they were going the right way. Sasuke was very close, just barely out of hand's grasp.

Sakura's thoughts left Sasuke for a moment as she thought about the girl who she failed to defeat last time. This time around Sakura would kill her. Even though Sakura was against unnecessary killing, she'd kill Karin, the girl whom she had the strongest hate for.

Naruto wanted to see Sasuke once more. He wanted to defeat Sasuke badly. He wanted _his_ best friend, his _brother, _practically, to acknowledge him.

_We're almost there, Sasuke. You'd better be ready._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Captives part I

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 5: Captives part I_**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura continued to scale up the mountain. The sun was still out, within a few hours it would be night. Sakura ignored the stitch in her side as she climbed faster than Naruto, fueled by the thought at what lay at the top of that mountain. 

After a few long minutes, they were at the top. Sakura and Naruto stood side by side. At the top of the mountain was a grassy plan with trees. Toward the side of it was a forest. Sakura doubled over for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

"They were here," Naruto said. Sakura nodded. She could feel it too. They were only minutes behind. Sakura straightened up. She looked at Naruto. "Are you ready to go on, Naruto?"

"Yes, _dattebayo!_"

Sakura smiled and nodded as they continued their trek into the forest. Jumping onto branches they traveled in the trees to make moving faster.

"Be ready for an attack at any moment," Sakura warned Naruto. She had long since put on her gloves that helped controlled her chakra. This time if she met that red-headed girl, she'd be ready.

**X**

Sasuke heard the rustling of leaves behind him. Sakura and Naruto were drawing closer, soon they would be on top of them. Sasuke immediately called out orders.

"Karin, Suigetsu, stay behind and hold them off. Juugo stay with me. We'll only be a short distance away. I'll come back when I'm ready."

"But Sasuke, wouldn't it be better if Suigetsu and I followed you," Karin protested. She already left Sasuke once, she didn't want to leave his side again. He might run off with another girl and forget her face.

"We're doing it my way," Sasuke said, finality rang in every word.

Karin's eyes hardened before she nodded and stopped where she was with Suigetsu. Juugo turned back to glanced at the two as he and Sasuke continued forward.

"Do you really have a plan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He had hoped that Karin's and Suigetsu's stalling would give him time to think of something. But at the moment, nothing came to him.

Juugo took his silence for a no. "Then maybe we should go back. It will be four against two, we'll have an easier chance of over powering them."

"By number yes, but both Naruto and Sakura are incredibly strong," Sasuke commented, remembering Sakura's strength and Naruto's Rasengan jutsu."but we can't underestimate them."

Juugo nodded, and didn't question any further. He knew Sasuke's goal, and he knew Sasuke would stop until it was achieved. From behind Juugo heard the sounds of a battle beginning. He could only hope that Sasuke would think of a plan, and fast.

**X**

Sakura had stopped a kunai that was thrown at her; she and Naruto came to an abrupt stop. A short few meters away, Karin and Suigetsu blockaded their path. Sakura cursed mentally as she realized Sasuke was getting away.

"Long time no see," Karin said to Sakura with a sneer.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed with anger. "I thought I left you to die."

"Maybe you're not as strong as you pretend to be," Karin shot back as she brought out a kunai.

Sakura's eyes never left the girl, her blood boiled with anger and hatred for this red-headed girl that Sasuke associated himself with. "This time, I'll finish what I started," Sakura said as she attacked Karin.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled as he started to go after her.

Suigetsu used his large sword to block Naruto's path. "Not so fast, you're fight will be with me."

Naruto glared at Suigetsu. He glanced at Sakura once more before he too engaged in a battle.

For a short while, both battles ensued; there was no clear sign of who had the upper hand. Naruto and Suigetsu's was a quick blur of motion. Suigetsu cursed under his breath as he saw that Naruto's demon fox spirit had started to emerge. _That's what got us last time, _Suigetsu remembered. _Now that he's in this state I have a chance of losing. Sasuke better hurry up with whatever he's planning!_

Sakura's fight with Karin left a lot of destruction to the trees. Every time Sakura missed Karin, she had hit a tree or the ground instead. Karin did her best to stay in away from Sakura. Since the last fight she had learned that Sakura was a close combat type due to her super-strength jutsu.

Karin aimed another kunai at Sakura. Sakura caught it between her fingers and threw it back at Karin, rushing after her as the kunai hit Karin's shoulder. Karin cursed under her breath as she pulled out the kunai with a wince. She looked up to see that Sakura was airborne above her, aiming an attack.

Once again Karin narrowly dodged Sakura's attack. Sakura cursed as her leg hit the ground instead, creating a large fracture. She doubled over slightly as she panted, her eyes focused on the girl. _She's not as dumb as I hoped she would be. It seems that she remembered my abilities from last time. Maybe I can try Genjutsu, _Sakura mused. She looked at Naruto and Suigetsu who were not too far off. _If I try Genjutsu, I might be able to ensnare both this girl and the one fighting Naruto._

Sakura straightened up and did a few quick hand seals. Karin's eyes narrowed as she adjusted her glasses to get a better look at Sakura. _I haven't seen those hand signs before. I'd better be ready for what this whore's planning._

Karin brought out another kunai, ready for whatever Sakura would so. Her eyes stared fixedly into Sakura's emerald ones. Sakura smirked slightly, she had Karin right where she wanted her. Karin's eyes widened at Sakura before she dropped her kunai and fell to the ground, backing away from Sakura.

"S-stay away from me," Karin said, as she continued to back away from Sakura; her voice was thick with fear. Sakura had used an emotion genjutsu to manipulate Karin's emotions. She had made her feel intense fear. While she wasn't fond of using this technique she had no other choice, Sasuke was still close by, and she needed all the time she could use. Sakura quickly brought her fist against Karin's jaw, punching her so hard that she had slid a few feet away and was rendered unconscious.

Sakura now turned on Naruto and Suigetsu. She noticed Naruto's demon spirit surrounding him, that wasn;t good, Sakura knew no medical jutsu that would control him.

"Naruto!" She called his name as she rushed over to him. Quickly she decided she would to the same genjutsu against Suigetsu. Within a matter of minutes, Suigetsu as well, was caught in Sakura's genjutsu. Naruto let out an angry growl angry as he punched Suigetsu again. Suigetsu too, became unconscious with the force of Naruto's attack.

Sakura let out a small breath of relief to see that only one tail was formed, Naruto still had control of himself.

"Naruto, calm down," she urged in a strong voice. Naruto's blue eyed gaze met Sakura's green unwavering one. Before they had left for the mission, Sakura had promised that she would keep Naruto as calm as possible. Sakura knew that if she fails calming him down now, the results would be disastrous.

Slowly, Naruto's demonic growls turned to heavy pants. Sakura noticed that the angry red chakra around him was slowly melting away, leaving him bleeding heavily. Sakura quickly ran over to him, kneeling beside him as he slumped to the ground. The wounds on his body were very large, almost impossible for a single medical-nin to heal. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and produced the healing jutsu. She'd try her best.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto called her name weakly as she moved her hands over his stomach to start with the internal organs first. Sakura smiled gently at him.

"You'll be alright soon enough, Naruto. Then we'll go after Sasuke." Sakura smiled gently with relief as her jutsu was working, one tail didn't leave Naruto too badly damaged. Eventually Naruto was able to sit up. Sakura put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Don't get up quite yet, Naruto. You're still too weak."

Naruto nodded, he had remembered all the times he was in this state, and with Sasuke so close, he couldn't afford to be too idiotic at the moment.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed again. She had used a lot of chakra today. To go into a fight with Sasuke would be difficult, due to both hers and Naruto's injuries.

"It's Naruto and Sakura again."

Naruto froze and Sakura's eyes narrowed. She turned slowly, it was Sasuke. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he stood a few meters away with Juugo.

Sakura slowly rose to her feet. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke didn't move or say anything.

Naruto jumped to his feet beside Sakura. "Sasuke," he said his name.

Sasuke looked away from Sakura and Naruto to Karin and Suigetsu. "I see you defeated my teammates."

Sakura didn't like the word Sasuke had used for Karin and Suigetsu. Naruto and Sakura where Sasuke's teammates. Not the three he traveled with now.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura repeated. "Come home."

Sasuke's onyx eyes met Sakura's green ones, something he hadn't done for a long time. For a moment he was sent back in time, back to a time when Sakura had long hair and followed him everywhere. Back to a time when Sakura cried over every little thing. It was at this moment that he knew those days were totally over. She wouldn't cry in front of him here and now.

Sakura too, went under a series of flashbacks. She remembered when her hair fell down her back, when she was weak. She remembered fighting with Ino and other girls over Sasuke. She remembered when he left, and oh, how she cried. She remembered a feeling she tried to bury deep within her heart. That feeling now awakened again. She never stopped loving Sasuke. And she never will.

"No," Sasuke answered. "My answer is the same as it was last time. You and Naruto of all people should know why."

Naruto's gripped his hand into a tight fist. "Bastard," Naruto said to Sasuke in a low growl. He then repeated it. Naruto shook with anger as he addressed Sasuke. "Come back to Konoha Sasuke. We can still help you! You achieved your power."

Sasuke remained silent at Naruto's words, his face remained impassive as if Naruto's pleading stirred nothing in him.

"At least come home for Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's words. Her lips then curved into thin smile. "No, Naruto." She looked into Sasuke's dark eyes once more.

"I don't want him to come home because we pleaded. The only way for him to come home is if we defeat him."

"You've grown up quite a bit, Sakura," Sasuke finally said.

Sakura tugged on her gloves as she straightened up. _And I have you to thank for that, Sasuke-kun._

Naruto grinned at Sakura's bold words. "Right, Sakura-chan. Let's go, dattebayo!"

Quickly both teammates charged after Sasuke and Juugo. Sasuke was still calm, he pulled out his kusanagi and prepared to face them. "Juugo, get Karin and Suigetsu and take them out of here," he said.

Juugo looked at Sasuke for a moment before nodding and jumping away to do the task.

Sakura pulled back her fist, she was ready to strike Sasuke. She'd hit him with all the strength in her body just to get the message across. She wanted him home, she wanted her Sasuke-kun back.

Just as Sakura and Naruto go close enough to Sasuke, there was a burst of a blue-white light. Sasuke's new Chidori technique. He had trapped Sakura and Naruto in it.

Sakura and Naruto let out yells of pain as electricity surged through their body. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the jutsu was over. Sakura and Naruto were falling back. Naruto fell first, unconscious, he was already drained of most of his chakra and energy when he went into Kyuubi form.

Sakura's head hit the ground, a burst of pain set little white lights in her vision. Just as things started to go black she took one last look at Sasuke. He was now standing before her, still showing no emotion. "S-Sas...uke-kun," she murmured his name before it went black.

Sasuke kneeled down beside Sakura and Naruto. He considered them for a moment. Juugo had returned beside him with both Suigetsu and Karin, still unconscious. "What will you do, Sasuke," he asked.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, he then bent down and took Naruto's arm and put it over his shoulder. He then picked up Sakura. "They'll stay with me, as my captives."

Juugo raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Do you think that's a good idea? When they wake up..."

Sasuke didn't suppress his smirk. "They'll be fine," he reassured Juugo. Standing and securing both Sakura and Naruto to him, he and Juugo walked off to find a new resting place for the night.

* * *

**Okay, I couldn't think of a better title than "Captives part I" for this chapter. But, bare with it. Thanks for reading! The next update will be out...When I feel like getting it out! D**

**Serena.**


	6. Captives part II

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 6: Captives part II_**

* * *

"...They'll be a hindrance!" 

"For once, Sasuke, Karin is right. Once they come to do you think they'll go along with this nicely?"

Slowly Sakura's emerald green eyes opened. _Sasuke-kun..._

She sat up, looking to her left, Naruto was beside her, he was unconscious still. Pressing a hand to her head she tried to steady the spinning in her mind. "Sasuke-kun," she said in a small voice. Then she remembered. Sasuke had knocked her and Naruto out, and now he they were somewhere...

Sakura looked down at Naruto. "Naruto," she called to him, shaking his shoulder roughly. "Get up, now is not the time to pass out!"

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered after a minute of calling to him. His startling blue eyes met hers. Realization then hit him as he bolted up. "Sakura-chan! Where are we? Where's-"

Sakura slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth. She brought a finger to her lips. "Naruto, be quiet," she said in a whisper. "Sasuke-kun is somewhere out there (She had learned that they were in a cave), but we can't let them know that we're awake."

Suddenly someone appeared at the entrance of the cave. It was the girl that Sasuke now had in his team. She gave Sakura a look before tossing her head to the side and calling back. "Sasuke-kun! The two are awake now."

Shortly, Sasuke appeared at the entrance of the cave. He looked at Sakura and Naruto with an impassive face. "So you two came to bring me back again?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course, Sasuke-kun, you're our friend-"

"I told you I cut those bonds when we first met," Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto's hands balled into fists from beside Sakura. "I've had enough of this, Sasuke! I'll stop you!" Quickly Naruto stood and ran after Sasuke, preparing to attack.

"Naruto! No," Sakura yelled after him, jumping to her feet. It was too late. Naruto's path was blocked by Karin and Suigetsu who had jumped in front of Sasuke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled, creating three clones. Two went to occupy Karin and Suigetsu as the other two went after Sasuke.

Karin smirked. Kicking her clone away she ran after the real Naruto. "Clones don't fool me," she informed as she moved in on Naruto. Delivering a swift kick to his stomach, Naruto stumbled back. Then, he prepared to use his Rasengan.

Sakura clenched her fists. _I can't leave Naruto to fight on his own. I'll stop Sasuke-kun now. With my own strength!_

Sakura ran after Sasuke, her arm pulled back ready to strike. Just as she got close enough to throw her punch he disappeared and was behind her. Her eyes widened for a second. Then, the cool blade of the kusanagi touched her pale throat. Sasuke tightly held her arms behind her back.

"Don't think our pasts can save you," he said in her ear, his breath tickling the side of her neck.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto went after Sakura, only to be stopped by Suigetsu, Karin, and now Juugo. Naruto's eyes started to turn red. "Let me through," he hissed angrily. A red chakra started to consume him.

"No, Naruto! Don't!" Sakura yelled as she tried to struggle under Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke's kusanagi touched her skin more violently this time. He drew a small amount of blood; Sakura knew he was serious. "Don't get mad," Sakura yelled at Naruto. Who knew how far he'd go this time?

"Knock him out," Sasuke said after realizing Naruto wasn't going to stop, not even at Sakura's pleading.

Sakura's green eyes turned to look at the young man who held her. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. They were at Sasuke's whim right now, and for the moment, the _enemy's _captives. They'd have to remain calm if they hoped to get out of this. Sakura's eyes hardened as Naruto fell to the ground.

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's arms slackened. "Unless you want Naruto killed," Sasuke said to Sakura, "then you'll do as I say. I'm going to release you, don't try your strength jutsu."

Sakura looked down at Naruto. Her eyes softened as she took in his defeated state. She knew Sasuke would lie about this; he would not hesitate to kill them if necessary. Finally, she relented. "Agreed," she said.

Slowly, Sasuke released her from his grasp. Sakura took a few steps away from him Touching the cut on her neck she felt that the wound was still bleeding slightly; she held a hand to her neck to speed up the scabbing process of the wound. She glared at Sasuke, contemplating the situation. _It's going to be hard for the two of us,_ She thought as she glanced at Naruto once more._ One of us is going to have to leave for help and one has to stay with Sasuke to watch him._

Sasuke watched Sakura carefully. Before, under different circumstances, he wouldn't have worried about Sakura trying to pull something funny. But now, since he's seen her power, things were different. He had to be careful.

"You and Naruto have a choice," Sasuke said, his eyes never wavered from Sakura. "You can cooperate with us and we'll spare you, or you can try to flee and you'll be killed. Seeing as Naruto is incapable to answer, then I'll leave the decision to you, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes stared fixedly into Sasuke's. She wouldn't waver and show fear now. Not with everyone counting on her and Naruto, but since Naruto _was _out of it. Everyone back in Konoha was counting on _her._

She looked down at Naruto at this moment. _What would you do, Naruto? I doubt you'd give in, because, no matter what you always find a way out. But now..._

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. "We'll cooperate..."

Karin snorted behind Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, you don't really believe her, do you? She's here to take you back! She'd do anything to help her chances of getting you." Karin spoke with double-meaning.

Sasuke looked from Karin to Sakura. "I thought of that, but not even Sakura would risk the life of a teammate."

Slowly, from below Sakura, Naruto came to, Sakura immediately knelt at his side. "Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, sitting up. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Naruto. Just try to stay _calm._"

Naruto didn't answer her, he only looked at Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin and glared. His fists balled at his sides.

"It's best to listen to the girl, unless you want to take another beating you wimp," Suigetsu said with a sneer. Sakura's nails dug into Naruto's shoulder as she restrained him from lashing out. Naruto winced slightly under Sakura's strong grip. "I'll get you, you bastard," Naruto swore. Suigetsu only laughed.

Sasuke's eyes moved from Sakura to Naruto. "Sakura agreed that the both of you will stay here and try nothing funny," Sasuke informed Naruto. "And if you try to go against that, then you'll be killed."

Naruto looked at Sakura, surprised. "You agreed to that?!"

"It was the only way," Sakura answered firmly.

Sasuke started to walk away. "The both of you will stay in here. You'll be guarded at all times no matter what," Sasuke said as he left the cave in which Naruto and Sakura were held captive.

Sakura and Naruto found themselves alone in the cave. Sakura jumped to her feet and started pacing around. She cupped her chin for a moment as she thought. Naruto watched her intently, his eyes hardened. "There's no way we can agree to everything Sasuke says! I'd rather take my chances fighting my way through!"

"I know, Naruto," Sakura snapped angrily as she continued to think. After a moment's silence she thought of one possibility that Naruto might go for.

"Naruto, I have only one idea that may work."

"Really, you're amazing, Sakura-chan! What is it?"

Sakura knelt close to Naruto and whispered to him so they wouldn't be over heard. "One of us is going to have to stay here, and the other is going to have to go back to Konoha for back up. I _thought _we could handle this on our own, but Sasuke-kun's got us in a tight position. If one of us stays here we'll have a good chance of keeping watch on him while the other one hurries back."

Naruto nodded, taking in this information. He folded his arms across his chest for a moment deep in thought. "I'll stay then," Naruto finally said.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at him. "No, you won't. You'll go, _I'll _stay."

"But, Sakura-chan-"

Sakura shoo her head again as she interrupted Naruto. "Naruto, if you were to stay, Sasuke would kill you. Do you remember him saying he kept your bond because he wants you dead? If you stay here, he'd surely kill you. But me," Sakura smiled gently as she laughed softly. "Me, he has no special bond with me, so if I stay, I'll have a better change of going against all four of them while you get help."

"But Sakura-chan, that's a dangerous idea, I mean, what if, what if Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off, he didn't want to say what he was thinking might happen.

"That won't happen to me," Sakura said, now with a wider grin, she was acting like a female version of Naruto. She _knew _something would happen while Naruto leaves, but she wasn't sure _what _would happen.

"See, Naruto, this way is better. Besides, you're faster than me, so traveling back to Konoha would be easier."

Naruto's deep blue eyes searched Sakura's for a moment. He didn't like the idea of her staying here, but, it was the only thing they could do. Finally, he agreed.

"Fine, what's the plan?"

Sakura grinned at him and whispered the plan in his ear.

A few hours later, Naruto and Sakura put their plan into action.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"S-Sakura-chan, c-calm down now," Naruto said fearfully.

Sakura looked around for a rock, finally she found one suitable to throw at Naruto. Picking it up she tossed it at his head.

"S-Sakura-chan that's a boulder! S-Sakura-chan...OW!"

The boulder bounced off Naruto's head and broke, sending pieces every where, some of the pieces that broke scattered all over the came and outside, hitting Karin who was watching them. Kari ran into the cave, her eyes narrowed angrily.

"What the hell is going on in here," she demanded. At the same moment, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo had arrived, prepared for the worst.

She looked at Sakura who was breathing heavily with anger and at Naruto who was lying unconscious on the ground. "The idiot...Trying to feel me up while we slept..."

Karin's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sakura and scoffed. "I don't see why _anyone_ would want to feel _you _up."

Sakura's eyes widened again with new anger. Sakura yelled at Karin, calling her a few bad names. Karin then became infuriated as well. "I'll kill you!"

Karin and Sakura ran after each other, going for blood-shed. Sasuke and Suigetsu quickly moved, Sasuke caught Sakura from behind and Suigetsu got Karin from behind, Juugo stood in the middle just in case either girl broke free.

Sakura struggled against Sasuke. "Let me go, I'll murder her!"

"Like you're good enough to do so!"

"Karin, stop it," Juugo urged. He looked at Sakura as well. "You should to."

"Don't tell me what to do," Sakura snapped, trying to fight Sasuke's strong grip. Sasuke held onto her tightly, despite the circumstances, Sasuke was impressed with Sakura's strength. If he slackened his grip even slightly she would have been able to break through. Sasuke looked back to Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto was covered in a cloud of smoke and then he turned into a log. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with anger. Roughly, he spun Sakura around to face him. He griped her arms tightly. Sakura winced slightly. There would be bruises there tomorrow.

"Where's Naruto," Sasuke hissed in a low and dangerous voice.

"He's right there," Sakura said, nodding behind him. Then she looked back, the substitution jutsu had just worn off. She willed herself to remain impassive so Sasuke wouldn't suspect anything...Yet.

"You're lying," Sasuke said, gripping Sakura tighter. Karin had fallen silent as she watched Sasuke and Sakura closely. There was a smirk on her lips as she thought of Sasuke injuring Sakura.

"Maybe he got away when you guys were busy trying to control this fight," Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He turned to his teammates. "Go look for him now. Bring him back alive."

"Sasuke-kun, would you rather have me stay with the girl and you go," Karin asked, she wasn't fond of the idea of having Sasuke stay alone with Sakura.

"No," Sasuke answered. "They need your skill of sensing chakra to find him," Sasuke said. Karin's eyebrows furrowed as she held back her protests before she sighed and nodded, leaving with Juugo and Suigetsu.

Sasuke took the back of Sakura's hair, forcing her head back. He pulled out his kusanagi and held it to her neck once more. "If they find Naruto..."

"You'll kill him to achieve the power you desire," Sakura finished for him. "I know, Sasuke-kun. But you'd have to kill me first."

Sasuke pressed the blade against her neck more roughly. His dark eyes were a fierce storm as they bore into her defiant green ones. Her heart hammered in her chest. It was true that Sakura was scared, scared of them finding Naruto, scared of dying, but she'd lay down her life for this...

Sasuke's blade withdrew from Sakura's neck. He let out a sigh as he pushed her away from him. He thought he'd broken his bonds from Konoha as well as the people from the village. But when he looked into those green eyes parts of his past came back to him, a part he could't bare to kill.

Sakura smoothed her hair down in the back. "Sasuke-kun," she said his name.

"..."

Sakura continued after his silence. "You aren't a killer, Sasuke-kun. I know that. There was a large platoon that was sent after Orochimaru and you, I was part of the medical team that went to look for them. None of them were killed, they were critically injured though. When some were well enough to talk, they told us that they saw you and they couldn't even land a _scratch _on you."

"I didn't kill them because they were nothing to me. It would have been pointless," Sasuke retorted in a cold voice. "There is only one I wish to kill, one who I will show no mercy even if he got on his knees and _begged_."

"And that person is Uchiha Itachi," Sakura said in a cool and even voice.

Sasuke remained silent, his back was still facing Sakura. It's been a long while since he had seen Itachi last. Last time he almost had him, and his prediction was wrong. Now Sasuke, 16, was ready to go after him once more and kill him.

Sakura put a finger to her lips in thought. Tentatively she walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun," she put a hand on his arm. He quickly jerked away from her, causing her to gasp slightly and take a few steps back. Sakura's eyes hardened again. Sakura walked back up to Sasuke.

Boldly she put her arms around him tightly, her forehead rested on his back, her hands moved to his chest, just like all those years ago during their Chuunin Exam. This time she didn't cry though. Sasuke stiffened under her touch, he reached for her hands to move away but she continued to hold tightly onto him. Eventually Sasuke gave up and his arms fell to his sides.

"Sasuke-kun, they won't find Naruto, I can tell you that much. I made a fool proof plan." Sakura then chuckled to herself as she spoke to his back. "Little annoying Haruno Sakura grew up, Sasuke-kun. She's not the same girl that you remember."

"Sasuke-kun, I sent Naruto away for two reasons. One is, as you guessed, to get back back up, and another reason. Sasuke-kun, I'll go with you and your team to find Itachi. I'll go with you until you kill him. I'm sure you guys need a medical specialist. And I promise you, until you have killed Itachi I'll stay with you and help you and I won't do anything funny as in try to trick you and take you back, not until you've reached your dream. But after that it's going to be back to the game of cat and mouse. We'll go after you again, Sasuke-kun! That is a promise from me."

Sasuke was still silent, he looked down at the pale hands that clung to him. He remembered this feeling all those years ago. It was only her that brought him back from the power of Orochimaru's seal. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's head. He was so much taller than her now. When she last hugged him like this, he was taller than her, yes, but not by much. Now though, her head only made it to his shoulders.

Sasuke's hands found Sakura's. He removed them from his body as he turned on her. Sakura stared at the ground but was wary of his movements, prepared for him to attack. His hand reached out and touched her chin, tilting her head up he didn't meet her eyes right away. He examined the cut that his sword had made on her. His eyes trailed from her long pale neck to her chin, and for a moment they lingered on her lips before they continued traveling up and into her eyes.

"Fine," he said.

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. Sasuke's eyes were still hard but softer than they had been since she first saw him earlier that day. "You'll come with us serving as the medical specialist. But you'll do as I say and..." Sasuke trailed off as he saw that Sakura's eyes were now pooled by tears. He remembered those tears. He saw them almost every day before. The ghost of a smirk played on his face. "And one of the things I say is not to do _that _anymore."

Sakura laughed as she wiped at the tears that fell. "Stupid me," she said in a small voice that was so unlike her normal confident voice these days. "I keep on telling myself I'm done crying. It seemed to work, I don't cry for myself as much as I used to. Only certain weaknesses still make me cry. Sasuke-kun," Sakura suddenly cried his name, throwing her arms around his neck. She clung tightly to him.

"Sakura, let go..."

Sakura still hugged him tightly, sobbing onto his chest. How stupid she was to think that she didn't love him anymore. Sasuke looked down at her shaking shoulders.

How stupid was he to...

He let her cry there for a while. Eventually those tears stopped on their own. Sakura wiped her eyes again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her for a moment. "You really are annoying," Sasuke said.

"I know," Sakura agreed.

For a moment they stared each other in the eye. Old feelings from the past were heavy in the air. Finally Sasuke looked away. "Let's wait for the others," he said. Sakura nodded as the two sat away from each other at the entrance of the cave, waiting for the return of Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu.

* * *

**Wow...What a chapter...D**

**I actually liked this chapter, haha!**

**Well, it's 2008! I hope all of you had a great New Year's! Hope this year will be a good one for you! **

**Now since I go back to school on the 7th, I don't know when my next update will be, I'm sorry. So, that means they may be slow or they may be speedy. Just don't stop reading!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love, Serena.**


	7. Sakura, a Missingnin?

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 7: Sakura, a Missing-nin?_**

* * *

"What do you mean you _can't sense him_," Suigetsu yelled bewilderedly. 

"It means I can't sense him," Karin shot back with equal venom in her voice. She closed her eyes once more to concentrate on Naruto's chakra. Nothing came to her, this never happened to her. She could sense chakra easily, she had been able to sense his chakra in the past, but, why not now?

"Maybe he already got away," Juugo mused calmly.

"That idiot's not fast enough," Karin insisted as she continued going further into the forest. She cursed under her breathe angrily. _Where is he?!_

Another hour passed as the three finally came to a halt due to Suigetsu's constant complaining. "Karin, we've been at this for over an hour, can you just get it through your skull that he's gone?"

"No, he's not!"

"What, are you afraid your precious Sasuke will be mad?"

"Shut up," Karin yelled, launching after Suigetsu ready to kill. She was irritated to no end, she needed to hit something or someone; Suigetsu would suffice.

Before Karin could touch Suigetsu Juugo grabbed her by the waist, restraining her. "It's not going to help if you kill him," he said calmly.

"I don't care! I'm done dealing with him! I'll kill him and then that little whore back in the cave with Sasuke-kun, and then Sasuke-kun and I will live together happily!"

"Sasuke will most likely be even angrier that you killed a teammate. It's best just to go back," Juugo continued.

Karin continued to struggle a while longer but finally she stopped once she realized she wouldn't get out of Juugo's hold. She let out an angry sigh as she retched herself out of his grasp. "Fine," she agreed. "Let's go back."

"Finally," Suigetsu said as he led the way back to the hideout.

**X**

Naruto leaned against a tree panting heavily, he was doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. Sakura's plan was a success and he had managed to escape. Now he straightened up and took one last look towards the direction in which he came from. _Sakura-chan, I'll be back, I promise! Be careful_, Naruto thought as he started to sprint once more through the forest and back to Konoha for back up.

**X**

Sasuke and Sakura still sat away from each other, each at the mouth of the cave but at different ends. Every so often Sakura would sneak a glance at Sasuke and smile to herself, despite the situation. She truly had missed Sasuke so much, and sitting across from him, even though it was at a distance it brought back memories.

Sasuke occasionally glanced in Sakura's direction. Whenever he did he would either catch her gazing at him or gazing out into the distance with a small smirk on her lips. He knew what she was thinking, she had changed over the years, but she was still Haruno Sakura, she was still the same girl he had met all those years ago.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, suddenly standing up. He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming," she said. "It might be your teammates."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stood as well, sure enough, moments later he sensed them, but they were still far. It surprised him that Sakura would sense a presence before him. But then he reminded himself that she was now a medical ninja; they were always trained to sense chakra and others at long distances. Sasuke smirked to himself. Little Haruno Sakura _did _in fact grow up.

Sasuke watched as Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu met him by the cave, he knew Naruto wouldn't be with them but he showed no emotions to betray what he knew.

"We couldn't get him," Karin said reluctantly.

Sasuke nodded, "I figured as much," he said. He moved over to Sakura and took her roughly by the arm, her eyes widened with confusion, and for a second she barely heard his voice, "Go along with it."

Sakura's confusion turned to false anger and fear.

"She told me everything, it was just a ploy to get help to come after me," Sasuke explained.

"Then I don't see why you keep her alive," Suigetsu said as he smiled a toothy grin at Sakura. "If I were you, I would have killed her once I got the information out of her."

"I considered that," Sasuke said. "But she's a medical expert, we're going to keep her as hostage until I finish killing my brother, and after that, we'll see what happens to her."

"What if she turns against you? Surely you don't want a girl like that, Sasuke-kun," Karin said, working her charm on him once more. She threw Sakura a nasty look.

"She won't turn against us," Sasuke's grip tightened on Sakura's upper arm for effect. She winced slightly, she'd have a bruise there as well. "If she wishes to go back to Konoha and force me back, she won't interfere."

Karin threw Sasuke a doubtful look, she wondered if he had lost all rationality completely. Sakura had tried to _kill _Karin a little while ago, and now to have them work together was almost like adding fuel to the flame. Finally Karin looked away. "Fine," she said.

Sasuke's face remained impassive. "Because Naruto got away we have to be on the move again, we can't risk getting caught," Sasuke said.

"Where do you suggest we go," Juugo asked.

"We find lodgings in a village, that way we can disguise out scent." Sasuke's dark eyes met Sakura's. Sakura forced herself to look into them with hatred when all she wanted to do was burst out laughing, Sasuke sensed that feeling as well. Restraining himself from smirking he forced his face to remain impassive as always. "You'll cooperate all the way through or," Sasuke extracted a kunai from Sakura's pouch.

Sakura's gaze never wavered from his, she faced him with utmost determination. "Or you'll kill me, I know," she said. Sasuke nodded and released her, handing her the kunai.

Karin continued to glare at Sakura and Sakura glared back. She was only there for Sasuke, she wouldn't be involved with the others unless it was necessary. Sasuke stepped between the two girls.

"We don't need fighting along the way. Until I kill my brother I would prefer all of you being alive, after that," Sasuke looked from Sakura to Karin, "You two can do as you like."

Sakura and Karin glanced at each other; Karin smirked at Sakura. "You're lucky Sasuke-kun is here then."

Sakura smiled gently, "But after Itachi's dead, Sasuke-kun won't be able to help you then."

Before Karin could reply Sasuke interrupted. "Alright, let's move," he said, jumping into trees to gain speed.

**X**

Naruto was ready to collapse by the time he made it back to Konoha because he had sprinted all the way. Shikamaru was at the gate while Naruto had arrived.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said his name as he hurried over to his comrade. Shikamaru took Naruto's arm and put it over his shoulders to support him. He knew that Naruto and Sakura had gone on a mission by themselves to retrieve Sasuke. Shikamaru looked around to see that Naruto was alone.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Take me to granny Tsunade," Naruto said in a weak voice unlike his own.

"Alright," Shikamaru agreed as he hurried off to Tsuande's office.

Tsunade paced her office angrily as Naruto sat in a chair by her desk. Except for minor cuts, scratches, and bruises, and the excess loss of chakra he was fine.

"Sakura chose to _stay _with him," Tsuande said in a low and angry voice.

"She told me to come back for help, and she stayed with him so she could leave little traces of where they are for us to follow," Naruto explained.

Tsunade nodded. "I know, but it was still foolish! Sakura could be killed or-"

"Sasuke wouldn't kill her," Naruto challenged.

"Or she could end up like him, a _missing-nin_!"

Silence took over Tsunade's office.

"No," Naruto said calmly. "Sakura-chan isn't like that...I know that she loves Sasuke but she wouldn't betray Konoha for him!"

Again, it was tensely silent, Naruto's outburst hung in the air almost menacingly. Tsunade sat at her desk and thought for a moment. From her own experience she knew that some would do anything for the ones that they loved. "Let's hope you're right, Naruto," Tsunade finally said, standing up from her seat.

"Shikamaru! Assemble a team for tomorrow as soon as possible, tell them the situation and choose wisely. Because Sakura is one of your companions I leave everything in yours and Naruto's hands!"

Naruto looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. She never left anything in his hands, he was always the subordinate in a mission, never the leader. Naruto grinned and nodded. "Right, let's leave as soon as possible!"

"Tomorrow," Tsunade said.

"WHY," Naruto bellowed angrily.

"Because you need to rest, a team doesn't need it's leader collapsing in the middle of a mission!"

Naruto looked taken aback again, Tsunade was serious when she appointed him as leader. Naruto nodded. "Fine," he said.

Tsunade's eyes widened with surprise at Naruto's calm agreement, she smirked to herself. _He's starting to understand what it means to be a Hokage now. Naruto, don't let me down. Don't let Konoha down!_

"Naruto," Shikamaru called from the door as he started to head out. "Let's go look for people for a team," Shikamaru said.

"Right!"

Shizune had remained silent for the most part while Tsuande had bustled over Naruto. "Tsunade-sama, do you really think Sakura will become a missing-nin as well?"

Tsunade was now pouring herself a cup of sake. She took a sip and looked out the window for a few moments before answering. "I don't know," she answered. "Even though Sakura has been my subordinate, I would say she wouldn't betray us, but when it comes to a girl's heart, girl's do the craziest things for the one that they love."

Shizune's eyes softened for a moment as she looked at Tsunade. She had remembered when Tsunade had been with Dan. _Tsunade-sama..._

**X**

Sasuke's Team Hebi, along with Sakura stood outside a small village. "Don't go too far in the village," Sasuke warned. "And try conceal your faces as much as possible," he added as the five entered the small outpost town. Sakura trailed behind the four of them. Hastily taking out a kunai she left a mark on the tree that only Naruto would recognize before she hurried after them.

Sasuke had rented rooms for the night. "Since Naruto was able to get away last night even with your supervision," Sasuke said. "I'll be the one watching Sakura from now on. She'll be staying in my room."

Suigetsu grinned mischievously. "Are you sure that's the only reason, Sasuke? OW!"

Karin had hit Suigetsu over the head. "Of course it is! Sasuke-kun's got better taste in women than _her_," Karin defended.

"That's why he hasn't been with you," Suigetsu said, earning another thump to the head. Suigetsu and Karin moved into the room they would be sharing with Juugo arguing all the way.

Sasuke looked at Juugo and smirked slightly, of his other two teammates, he had liked Juugo's company the best. "See to it that they don't kill each other," Sasuke said half jokingly. Juugo smirked slightly and nodded as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Sakura heard a loud crash in the room and her eye twitched slightly. She looked at Sasuke, "Are you sure things will be okay with those two?".

"They're always like that," Sasuke replied shortly as he and Sakura entered the room across from theirs. It was a spacious room with a large window, if it wasn't for the fact that Sakura was on an important mission she would have considered this a vacation. As she looked around the room her eyes fell to a piece of furniture. There was only one futon on the ground. Sasuke followed her gaze.

"You can have it," he offered.

"N-no, no," Sakura protested, willing herself not to blush as she smiled. "You take it, you're been sleeping on the ground for a while so you should have the luxury!"

"Take it," Sasuke insisted in an even voice.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor," Sakura insisted, her green eyes were bright with determination.

"Take it," Sasuke repeated. He hated arguing over something so pointless.

"No," Sakura repeated.

"Fine, we'll _share_," Sasuke decided. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's look but chose to ignore it. He didn't really care about sharing with her all that much, he was used to waking up in the morning with Karin who had snook into bed with him.

For a moment it was silent between the two, Sasuke looked up from the ground at Sakura. "You should remove your headband," he said calmly. "It will draw too much attention."

Sakura's eyes widened as her hand went to her headband that she wore in her hair. She touched the cool metal of it. He was right, but she couldn't bare to part with it. She let out a small sigh. "I suppose you're right," Sakura agreed as she put untied the knot of it and slid it off.

Kneeling on the ground she opened her backpack that she had brought with her for the mission and unzipped it to put the headband away. Before she did so, she held it in her hands for a moment, touched the cool metal of the headband and the durable fabric. She had grown so much over the years and parting with the headband was like parting with a small piece of herself. With another sigh she finally put it away. She turned to Sasuke and grinned then, "How about I order room service for both rooms," Sakura offered with false cheerfulness.

Sasuke watched her for a moment, in fact, he had watched her from the moment she removed her headband until her smile right now. "No," he said, "I already ordered it when I rented the rooms," said Sasuke.

"Okay then," Sakura said with another smile. She put her bag in the corner of the room and watched Sasuke for a moment, he had gotten out his kusanagi to polish. Sasuke ignored her. There was a knock at the door and Sakura answered it. It was a maid with food. Bowing, Sakura took the food from the maid and closed the door behind her.

"The food is ready, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she placed it on the table for both of them. Sasuke nodded and put his sword away before he joined Sakura at the table. Sakura had uncovered all the food and poured tea for the both of them.

"Itatakimasu," Sasuke evenly said as he began to eat his rice. Sakura nodded and ate as well.

After eating their fill, Sakura poured more tea for the both of them. Her eyebrows furrowed at this point. "Sasuke-kun, where exactly is Itachi?"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura, his eyes narrowed. "I won't be telling you," he said. "The others don't know either, only I know, and I intend on keeping it that way."

Sakura smiled a little. "You don't trust me," She asked, half teasingly.

"Right," Sasuke agreed in another calm tone which Sakura couldn't interpret as a joke or if he was serious. "Remember Sakura, you aren't my equal while you're here. You're my captive," said Sasuke.

"I know," said Sakura, "But I like being informed."

"Would being informed matter if your life is at my whim," Sasuke countered.

"If you really wanted to kill me you would have done it already," Sakura said slyly. "You wouldn't keep me alive this long, for all you know, I could escape."

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he nodded. "I know, but that's your decision. I could kill you, Sakura, but you know on what grounds. I'm leaving the choice to you."

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes for a moment before she smiled. "I know," said Sakura as she got up. Walking over to her backpack she pulled out a sleeping robe. She turned to Sasuke. "Turn around."

"What," he said, looking up from the table to her.

"I said 'turn around'. I'm going to change. Just because you're supposed to watch over me doesn't mean you have the right to watch me undress and dress."

The ghost of a smirk appear on Sasuke's lips as he got up and turned around, facing a wall and shaking his head. Sakura smiled at Sasuke, despite his cold demeanor, he was still the same Sasuke she knew all those years ago, he wasn't completely dead. Quickly dressing in her sleeping robe she folded her other clothes neatly in the corner.

"Alright-" said Sakura as she turned around. Sasuke too had taken the opportunity to dress for sleep as well, or rather, undress. Sasuke had removed most of his dressings except for a his black pants. Sakura looked at the ground, blushing lightly.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, I can still take the floor..."

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, "With the sleeping arrangement. Unless you're afraid of me killing you in your sleep."

Sakura's blush faded as her eyes grew defiant. "I'm not afraid of you," Sakura said as she walked over to the futon and crawled in beside Sasuke and layed her head on a pillow. She took as of the blanket as possible and scooted over to the corner of the bed. Sasuke smirked slightly as he layed down, putting his arms under his head.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow," asked Sakura.

"The hour before dawn," Sasuke said as he stared at the ceiling. Sakura's back as to him. She faced the wall with the window, she looked at the moon outside. Despite the youth of the night Sakura found herself yawning and drifting off to sleep.

"Night, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as sleep took her.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura beside him before he looked back up at the ceiling. He thought of finally getting his revenge, he knew that after killing Itachi people from Konoha would come for Sakura and for him. His other ambition, to revive his clan might not even happen. He had taken Sakura captive, he was facing the death penalty in Konoha.

Sakura let out a sigh as she rolled over in her sleep. Sasuke turned to her to see that she had rolled over close to him. He could smell the clean scent of her hair. In her sleep Sakura had nestled closely to him, "Sasuke-kun," she murmured, dreaming of him, most likely. Another smirk touched Sasuke's lips as he tried to calm his thoughts for sleep.

Taking his arms from under his head he realized one would hit Sakura since she was so close, letting out a sigh he put an arm around her to be comfortable. A light blush crossed his face, something he hadn't done in a long time. He smirked at how her body seemed to _fit _against his.

_Night, Sakura,_ he thought absent mindedly as he too, slept.

* * *

**Aww, they're sleeping together! Well, yeah, I think this would be kind of hard to see in the anime, but then again, I do a bit of a difficult job at keeping the characters, well, in character! **

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love, Serena.**


	8. Fair Warning

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 8: Fair Warning_**

* * *

The sun was high and the vivid green grass flowed with the wind. Amongst all the pretty flowers stood Sakura with a grin. Beside her was a dark haired young man holding her hand. 

"Sasuke-kun," she said in a gentle voice. Sasuke looked down and offered the smallest of smiles. At that moment he let go of Sakura's hand then began to walk away. Sakura smiled thinking it was a game until he started to fade. Her eyes shone with sorry and fear.

"Sasuke-kun," she called after him, chasing after the boy who began to fade.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He was no more...

"Sakura!"

With a gasp, as though she was resurfacing from being under water for a long time, Sakura sat up panting. She looked around to get a feel of where she was; she then remembered. Looking to her right, there was Sasuke. He was already dressed and he wore a calm look.

It was a dream.

But at the same time, reality. She was here with Sasuke. Her precious Sasuke-kun.

"It's time to go," he informed her. "The others are already up. I'll leave the room so you can get ready," he said.

Sakura looked around the room, on the table there were two bowls of water, one Sasuke had already used to clean up, the other one was left untouched for her. Sakura looked up at her former teammate and nodded, "T-Thank you," she stammered as he left the room.

Getting out of bed, Sakura went over to the table to clean up before she dressed. Using a small ribbon, she tied her hair up so she could wash her face. Despite the lukewarm temperature of the water, once the liquid touched her face a cold shock flowed through her body as yesterday's events came flooding back.

Drying her face she looked into her reflection. Her green eyes showed fear, she was afraid of what would happen. She had promised she'd keep Naruto and others away until Sasuke completed his mission, but, would that make her a traitor.

Shaking her head Sakura crossed the room to her bag that held her belongings for the time being. She'd made up her mind. Sasuke was her mission, and she wouldn't go back on her word. Her mission was to bring Sasuke home no matter what, even if that meant leaving false trails...

As Sakura finished dressing, she pulled out her headband, just as she was about to tie it on, she remembered Sasuke asking her not to where it. Slightly crestfallen, Sakura put her headband away, she didn't want to make this mission any more difficult on Sasuke.

A minute or so just as she finished packing, Sasuke tentatively opened the door of the room, seeing that Sakura was fully dressed and ready he stepped into the room.

"Ready to go," asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and grinned, "Yes," she said as she glanced around the room, making sure all they're belongings were with them. Sasuke nodded, for a moment it was silent between the two. As Sasuke started to leave the room he stopped and spoke:

"Remember, even though you're given some freedom, you're still my hostage. You don't need to answer to the others, only to me. They understand that, and they won't be laying a hand on you...Especially Karin."

Sakura grinned as she passed Sasuke who had remained by the doorway. "Sasuke-kun, you've seemed to forgotten, I can take care of myself now." With another grin Sakura walked to the lobby to sign out for Sasuke and the others.

Sasuke stood rooted to his spot for a moment. Sakura was a different girl, this wasn't three years ago.

Withing the next ten minutes or so everyone was moving through the tress again to get to where they had to go. Sasuke was in the lead, followed by Juugo, then Suigetsu, then Sakura, then Karin.

Sakura felt Karin's eyes on her back, watching her every move; the pink-haired kunoichi rolled her eyes at the girl. This was just like fighting with Ino all over again.

Every now and then Sasuke would look back at Sakura. Originally, he planned on taking a short cut to the Akatsuki hide-out, but now that Sakura was here, he would go in circles just in case she did betray him.

First he;d start off by going through Sunagakure, the Sand Village, then he'd go through the outskirts of Konoha before he would go to the Rain Village, were the Akatsuki were. Altogether, he calculated that the trip would take about two weeks without interference.

After a few hours of traveling, Sasuke finally allowed a break in a remote area. Sakura sighed as she leaned against a tree. She left a small note at the inn where they had stayed, but that was all she would give. She looked at her surroundings and tried to figure out where she was.

_We're still in the Sound Village,_ Sakura deduced by the looks of all the rocks and vacant lands. _From here it seems as though we're traveling west to the Sand Village..._

Sakura looked around again, to the north of the areas as a non-shinobi land; nodding she looked at the ones she traveled with: Sasuke and Juugo were in a conversation. Suigetsu was sitting off on his own and Karin was gazing longingly at Sasuke, this was the perfect opportunity. Sneaking away she took out a writing brush to leave a message.

Going into the forest she stopped when she was out of site of the others, but she was still close enough so that Naruto would see a message. Holding her brush in her mouth, she brought out a small vial. Opening it, a sweet aroma filled her nostrils. When on a mission with Shino or the Aburame clan, many shinobi used this technique to write messages that the bugs would be able to find and spell out.

Dipping her brush into the sweet "ink", Sakura began to inscribe her message on the tree. Half way through, a hand shot out and caught hers. Sakura's eyes narrowed for a second, only to see it was Sasuke. His eyes were dark with fury.

"A message," he guessed in a cold tone. His eyes moved to check if the others were in ear-shot; they were. Close to her ear, Sasuke whispered angrily. "You said you'd go along without leaving a message trail. That was a lie, I should have guessed. But," Sasuke took the kunai from the bag that Sakura had on her lower back and held it to her neck.

"But," said Sasuke, "I don't lie."

Sakura remained still under Sasuke's kunai to her neck. "I kept my promise," she insisted calmly. "This is a false trail, I can prove it," she said. Touching Sasuke's hand that held the kunai to her neck she gently pushed it away. With a watchful eye, Sasuke watched her every move making sure she would do nothing funny.

Picking up dirt from the ground she threw it at the tree, over her message. The dirt clung to the sticky substance she had used to write. Sasuke then read the message aloud. "Going North. Be careful. No injuries."

Sasuke then turned on Sakura. "A false trail," said Sasuke, now comprehending. Sakura nodded. "I promised Naruto I would leave messages every now and then, but I also promised you I wouldn't put them on our trail," Sakura explained as she wiped off the dirt and her message became invisible again.

She looked at Sasuke who stared at the tree with the invisible message. "See," Sakura said. "Just trust me."

Sasuke's onyx eyes looked into the green eyes that belonged to Sakura. Something within him stirred, he couldn't quite place what it was that stirred. Sasuke threw Sakura's kunai at her feet.

"I can't trust you yet," said Sasuke in a cool voice. "This is just the beginning, you haven't shown me you could be trusted."

"When I prove myself, you'll trust me," Sakura asked. "Just like before," that time she couldn't hold back. She wanted the Sasuke she had dearly clung to three years ago.

Sasuke who had began to walk away stopped. Without facing Sakura, he answered, "We'll see."

* * *

Hours later, Sasuke, Sakura and company were on the move again. In the back of her mind, Sakura thought of her false message that she left on the tree. Somehow, she just felt wrong for doing that. She knew she had betrayed her country for doing so.

_Does that make me a traitor, a missing-nin_, Sakura wondered to herself. Then she shook her head, banishing the thoughts. _No,_ she decided defiantly. _I am not a traitor. I'm still obeying my mission: To bring Sasuke-kun home. I'm just taking a detour along the way._

"Hey, girl," Karin's voice called to Sakura, breaking into her thoughts.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she glanced at Karin. "What do you want," she asked with an equally cold voice.

Karin's eyes narrowed at Sakura's rudeness. "Don't think that I can't see through you," Karin said in a voice only meant for Sakura's ears.

"What exactly am I doing then," challenged Sakura.

Karin readjusted her glasses, pushing them up her nose. For a moment she was silent, her silence angered Sakura. Looking at Sakura she smirked deviously; she had been silent on purpose to anger her. "You'll gain the trust of Sasuke, and in the end, when he trusts you again, thinking that you're the sweet innocent little bitch that he once knew, you'll ambush him and take him back to that sorry excuse of a shinobi country you live in-!"

Sakura's fist connected with Karin's jaw, sending Karin flying into a tree. Jumping after her, Sakura grabbed at Karin's throat, slamming her against the tree. Her green eyes that were normally bright with kindness and determination were now glistening with anger and hatred.

Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sasuke had stopped as well, watching the two young women.

"I swear," Sakura said through gritted teeth, her eyes bearing into Karin's. "I swear, if you say one more thing about me, or about Konoha, I'll kill you." Again Sakura slammed Karin against the tree. "The only thing keeping you alive right now is my word to Sasuke. If it wasn't for that, I would have attacked you a long time ago. But this time, I won't leave you alive."

"Sakura, that's enough," Sasuke cool voice seemed to echo over the two. Sakura's hand loosened on Karin's neck. Panting, Karin sank to her knees.

"You," Karin said between deep gulps of air, "bi-"

Eyes bright with anger, Sakura punched Karin again, before Karin could get the chance to hit a tree, Juugo had caught her. Breathing heavily, Sakura turned and faced Sasuke; Sasuke stared back.

This definitely wasn't the girl he had been on a team with long ago. Truth was, Sasuke himself was a little afraid to be on the receiving end of her attacks. Sasuke's lips twitched ever _so _slightly as he kept him composure. "Do not harm another member of this team ever again," Sasuke scolded. "In the end you are still a captive, see to it that you don't forget your place."

Sakura nodded once. "It won't happen again, I gave her fair warning as to what will happen next time she insults me ever again."

Sasuke nodded, looking at Karin in Juugo's arms he turned his back. "She's fine, we'll rest here and in another few minutes we'll continue again."

Karin unsteadily got out of Juugo's arms; Suigetsu laughed as he watched Karin wipe the blood from her mouth. "I can't believe you didn't see that coming! And you call yourself a shinobi!" Suigetsu looked at Sakura's back and laughed again. "You know, I think I'm starting to like that girl. Those two punches were priceless!"

"Shut up," Karin warned in a low and angry voice. She glared at Sakura who stood beside Sasuke. Karin would get her revenge, but unlike Sakura, there wouldn't be a fair warning.

* * *

**Sakura's scary...Even Sasuke's afraid! In my mind, I've always seen Sakura as really kind, and at times she can be a bit of a push-over (kind of like me). I really wanted to show her angry and hitting someone (again, like me!). After watching Naruto for a couple of years I guess I kind of figured that as she got older her inner-Sakura would die out and her random bursts of anger would become more violent. All and all, I think I did a good job on this chapter, even though it was really short!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love, Serena.**


	9. Doubting Sakura

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 9: Doubting Sakura_**

* * *

"There's the inn," Naruto shouted suddenly as he and his back up which included Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, and Hinata came to a halt in a remote village close to a border. 

Naruto rushed into the Inn as the others waited outside for him. Ino looked at Shikamaru who lazily leaned against the wall of the inn. "Shikamaru, do you really think Sakura would become like Sasuke-kun, a Missing-nin?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sky for a moment. Finally he looked at Ino, "I don't know, she was your best friend. What do you think?"

Ino's eyes widened for a brief moment as an image of a crying little pink-haired girl flashed through her mind. With a sigh, Ino she her head. "No," she said. "Sakura cares a lot about honor, she wouldn't betray Konoha."

Naruto ran into the Inn and to the front desk. There was a woman who was working at the time, her eyes filled with surprise as she saw Naruto. "May I help you?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I'm looking for a few people that might be here. One of them was a girl, a bit shorter than me, short pink hair and a headband kind of like mine, dattebayo," Naruto pointed to his Leaf Insignia for emphasis.

The woman thought for a moment as she stared at the image of a leaf. Finally, she snapped her fingers and smiled. "Yes, in fact, there were four people, three that checked in with her. She left this morning, such a nice girl, she was."

Naruto cursed angrily. "Did she leave a message or anything, I need to find her!"

The woman sensed the urgency in Naruto's voice; she nodded. "I have a message for a young man named Uzamaki Naruto."

"That's me, dattebayo!"

The woman reached under the desk in the lobby and pulled out a wrapped item and pushed it to Naruto. For a moment, Naruto's fingers shook as he unwrapped the object.

Neatly folded and perfectly polished as Sakura's headband that she normally wore in her hair. Naruto's eyes widened as the worst thoughts went through his mind.

"And there's a message," the woman added. She pressed a finger to her cheek in thought and then she recited the message. "The girl said, "don't worry about me, Naruto. I'm with Sasuke-kun. Go west and watch the trees. Use dirt or Shino.""

Naruto's lips moved for a moment as he memorized the message, and after asking the woman to repeat it again he finally had it down. Bowing to the woman, he left the inn to see his companions outside.

Hinata looked at Sakura's headband in Naruto's grasp. "W-What happened, Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan went on with Sasuke, she said to watch the trees, and either throw dirt at them or use Shino's bugs.

"So she's using the message technique we used a while ago when on a mission together," Shino deduced in his brooding way.

Shikamaru nodded and then glanced at Naruto. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"We go into the forest, maybe split up and check the trees for messages."

Shikamaru nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "That's the best plan," he agreed. "But everyone put on their headsets for easy communication."

The team of five nodded and set out towards the forest. As they entered, everyone secured headsets that wrapped around their necks in a choker necklace fashion, and put an ear piece in their ears.

"Everyone meet back here in an hour," Shikamaru said as he put a mark on a tree. "Unless you find something, then let up know through the communication device. Let's go!"

As everyone split up, Naruto worked quickly. Throwing a handful of dirt and every other tree he circled as quickly as he could. He wanted to find Sakura and Sasuke. He was so close, he could feel it.

"I found the message," Ino's voice said into the speaker.

"Where," Naruto asked.

"West of where we entered," came Ino's reply.

As everyone hurried to where she was, Naruto got there first. His eyes quickly scanned the message.

"Head north," he said. He thought for a moment. "That's where Itachi is, and that's where Sakura-chan and Sasuke will be." Naruto's ocean blue eyes darkened with determination.

"Then let's go north," he said.

As everyone nodded their agreement, Shikamaru remained silent. His eyebrows ere furrowed in heavy concentration. As he set off with the others through the trees, he stayed behind as he thought. Ino looked back at her long time teammate and fell into step beside him. "What are you thinking," she asked in a low voice only meant for him to hear.

Shikamaru smirked slightly, leave it to his teammates or Temari to know something was up with him. "You found the message west from where we entered the forest. And the message was on the wet side of the tree. And yet, Sakura said to go north."

Ino's eyes narrowed, "Are you thinking it's a false message?" Ino looked up at Naruto's back. "Sakura wouldn't do something like that. At least, I don't think so..."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know, it could be a false trail. But we don't know if that's right or not. If it is, for all we know, she could have written that against her will. Sasuke's a smart guy, he could have figured out she was leaving subtle hints and forced her to write the message to throw us off."

"Should we tell the others?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment in silence. "No," he finally answered. "Let's see where we go first, maybe we can cut off Sakura and Sasuke. Let's just follow this path for a while."

Ino nodded and the two of them caught up to the others.

* * *

Night fell over the five man team that was sent to look for Sakura and Sasuke. As the continued to head north, Shikamaru's suspicions had become confirmed. 

As the five of them rested for the night, Shikamaru took Naruto aside and told him his suspicions. Naruto's blue eyes widened at the possibility he hadn't thought of.

"Sakura-chan leaving a false message for something so important," Naruto questioned. He then began to think about it, as much as he wanted to think against it, it was a possibility. "Does that mean that Sasuke forced her to leave that message or she did it on her own?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think? You know her better than any of us here."

Naruto cupped his chin for a moment in thought. His eyebrows furrowed as he worked it out in his head. "Sakura-chan's really smart, I don't think she would have let Sasuke see her write a message. But she was really into this mission..." Naruto let out a sigh. "So Sakura-chan left a false trail..."

Shikamaru nodded gravely. "If this gets back to the Hokage, Sakura could be in trouble, so let's keep this between the two of us. But as for now, what do you think we do?"

"I don't know," Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of head as Shikamaru sweat dropped at him and shook his head.

"Maybe we should stay on this trail, we left the message way behind us so we can't retrace our steps or that would kill time. Maybe somehow well be able to cut them off on this path."

"Good idea Shikamaru," Naruto said with a grin and a thumbs-up.

"Geez, Naruto," Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head again as the two of them joined the others.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata asked shyly. "I-is everything alright? Did something happen?"

Naruto grinned at her, "Nope, Shikamaru and I have everything under control! Now, what's for dinner?"

As everyone was distracted by dinner and settling down for the night, Naruto continued to think of Sakura and her false trail. He wondered where she was right now and how Sasuke and the others were treating her.

_I swear, if Sasuke hurts you, Sakura-chan, he'll pay for it when I see him again..._

* * *

**From Naruto's point of view! I think it was fair to write this chapter so we know what's going on in Konoha and all that fun stuff. The next chapter will most likely involve Sasuke, Sakura, and the others. But, until then...**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love, Serena.**


	10. I Trust You

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 10: I Trust You_**

* * *

Sakura found herself at another in with Sasuke and his Team Hebi. According to Sasuke, his goal was less than a week away. Sakura believed him for Sasuke had started to grow even more agitated with each passing day. 

Sakura had to spend almost every minute of her time with Sasuke, acting as a lioness would when another lioness (Karin) was prowling close to Sasuke. It was safe to say that Karin and Sakura were still complete rivals. 

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, when they were alone one day in their room. "Relax," she advised. "I know you're anticipating the day you meet Itachi once more, but acting like this will do no good. It takes up too much energy and when the day finally comes you'll be a wreck. I know from experience."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. He was sitting against a wall polishing is kusanagi for what had to be the third time that day. Although he remained silent, he took Sakura's words into consideration. 

Sakura smiled as Sasuke sheathed his weapon and relaxed _slightly. _"How about you go down to the spa," Sakura suggested. "That might ease tension."

"That's not necessary," Sasuke answered shortly. 

"Okay," said Sakura as she looked out the window and into the bustling town that was below them. "How about you go into the town? I'm sure no one will recognize you here."

Sasuke looked out the window and contemplated the idea. "I'd rather not," he said.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Fine, then can I go into the town-" 

Before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura held up her hands defensively and spoke quickly, "I promise you I won't leave. I just want to take a look around. I don't like being indoors for long periods of time."

Sasuke let out a sigh as he looked at Sakura. Finally he stood up. "If you really want to go then I'll go with you. I don't trust you with Suigetsu or Juugo or Karin, especially Karin."

Sakura smiled happily as she jumped to her feet. "Thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura gushed happily.

A small smirk played at Sasuke's lips as he followed Sakura out of their room. 

Sakura and Sasuke easily blended into the busy crowd (well, as easily as pink hair could blend...) of the village they stayed it. Like all the other villages they had stayed in, this village was also on the outskirts, it was mostly peasants and weary travelers that littered these streets.

Sakura walked along the shops with a gentle smile, stopping ever so often to look at what was being sold. One shop in particular caught her eye.

"Sasuke-kun, look," Sakura said with a smile as she bent over stand which sold necklaces. "Aren't they pretty?"

Sasuke remained silent, unsure of how to answer that, and unsure if he even wanted to answer that. As Sakura looked at all the necklaces Sasuke looked around at all the faces. Sakura was right, no one seemed to notice him which was a good thing.

"Thank you very much sir," Sakura said the to the owner from which she bought a necklace from. 

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and showed him her purchase. It was a necklace on a durable cord (practical for her swift movements during training and missions and such) with a single pendant. The pendant was an expertly carved shuriken with a blue stone set in the middle of it.

Sasuke watched as Sakura tied the necklace around her neck; the pendant rested lightly at the hollow of her throat.

"Isn't it pretty," Sakura asked with a small giggle. Sasuke remained silent but a light smirk touched his lips as he shook his head. Sakura took that as an affirmative.

As the two walked through the town, they remained silent. Sakura looked to the blue cloudless sky. She wondered if Naruto was on their trail, but more importantly, she thought of the upcoming fight between Sasuke and Itachi again.

Every time Itachi got away, Sasuke had been greatly injured, Sakura knew. But this time, if this was to be the final battle, and if Sasuke were to kill Itachi, then how big was the price Sasuke would have to be? Would he die as well? Sakura shook her head as her eyes brightened with determination. This time she was with Sasuke. If he was injured she'd help him.

Sakura laughed to herself. In a distant past, when she had been young and foolish she had said those words to Sasuke. She had said "I'll even help you with revenge!" Never did she guess that she would actually be doing what she said. That she would actually be helping with Sasuke with his revenge.

Sasuke glanced down at the pink haired kunoichi who walked beside him. "What are you laughing at," he asked.

"A distant memory," Sakura answered as she smiled up at Sasuke. "A distant memory that actually came true."

Before Sasuke could ask, loud bells echoed throughout the market. With a paranoid reflex, Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him and ran into the nearest alley. Pressing his back against the wall, he watched as the people in the market started to scramble around frantically.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that she was in Sasuke's arms. In Sasuke's strong arms against it warm chest. Shaking her head, she pushed away from him. Going into the crowd, she grabbed a man's arm. "What's going on," she asked.

"The inn caught on fire and it's spreading quickly!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Taking his hand in hers, she ran in the direction of the inn. 

In the forest close to the inn, Sasuke and Sakura found Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

"What happened," Sasuke asked fiercely.

"A few rouge ninja decided to raid the inn," Juugo answered. "After taking all they wanted they decided to set the place on fire."

"But I saved your stuff, Sasuke-kun," Karin said brightly, latching herself to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shook Karin off and looked around for Sakura but found no sign of her.

"Where did Sakura go," he asked angrily.

Suigetsu grinned and pointed to the inn. "As soon as you got here she went that way. I think she said something about having to help the people trapped."

Karin rolled her eyes at Sakura's antics. "Who is she trying to impress, it's not like this will get back to her precious Hokage...Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke had dashed back towards the inn. He caught sight of Sakura who had come out assisting an elderly woman. Sasuke took Sakura's arm. "What are you doing," he asked angrily.

Sakura pulled her arm out of his grip. "I can't just stand by and pretend this doesn't concern me, Sasuke-kun," Sakura lowered her voice and looked around. "Even though I promised that I would help you, I am still a Konoha shinobi and a medical expert. It's my _duty _to help these people. If you're afraid someone will see you then go back with the others. I'll catch up later!"

Sasuke's dark eyes searched Sakura's for a moment. Before more words could be exchanged, there was a cry from the third story of the inn.

"Help me!"

Sakura looked up to see a little kid, no older than eight years old, waving from the window.

"My son! Katsu," a woman cried hysterically a small distance away from Sasuke and Sakura. "I thought he was already out!"

"There's no way we can get up there, it's too dangerous," a villager said to the man beside him as they tried to put out the fire in vain.

Sakura looked up at the kid and dashed into the building. Sasuke watched after Sakura, wondering if she was insane.

The smoke engulfed Sakura. Sakura coughed as her lungs filled with the smoke. As she made her way to the third floor, she found the room the boy was in. The door was closed and as she tried to turn the knob, her hand was scalded by the heat. Cursing angrily she punched the door down. The boy looked at her with wide fearful eyes.

Sakura offered a small smile. "Climb on my back and we'll get out."

After the boys small hands secured themselves around Sakura's neck, Sakura ran down the stairs again. As Sakura reached the second landing, the third story foundation began to crumble. Sakura looked up overhead to see the ceiling start to collapse.

Swinging the boy off her back and into her arms, she covered him as a rafter fell. The boy let out a yell as Sakura tripped. Quickly getting up, she moved out of the way just in time to narrowly miss the flaming rafter.

Finally, Sakura made it outside. Falling to her knees in exhaustion she smiled as the crying woman took her son.

"Thank you so much! Thank you!"

Sakura watched as the villagers started to get the fire contained. It would be another hour or so before it was put out. Sakura turned to the forest to see Sasuke waiting for her. He had an emotionless mask as he saw her. Her eyes hardened. 

"I just couldn't leave them."

"I know," said Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at Sakura's hand that was burnt from the hot doorknob.

"You're injured," he said.

Sakura looked down at her hand and touched it carefully. She winced as it started to blister. "It'll be alright," she said. "Let's get back to the others-"

Sasuke took her by the arm quickly. Sakura looked up into his dark eyes quizzically. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke held Sakura's injured palm in his pale hand. "If you're not going to treat it _I _will. I don't need injuries of teammates to slow me down. Besides, it'll get infected if it goes without treatment for a while."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and raised a teasing eyebrow. "I thought I was the medical expert on this team?"

Sasuke remained silent as he put a healing balm on her hand. Sakura let out a small breath as the cream soothed her burn. Sakura watched as Sasuke worked the ointment into her hand. She smiled slightly, maybe his heart hadn't turned completely into stone in the past few years. 

Sakura watched as Sasuke expertly tied the bandage around her hand. "You did a good job, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said approvingly.

Sasuke looked into the pink-haired kunoichi's emerald eyes. "Sakura," Sasuke said in a grave tone. "I trust you."

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise, but instead of becoming all emotional, she smiled at him. "It's about time, Sasuke-kun. It only took you four years."

A small smile played on Sasuke's lips as he held Sakura's treated hand in his for a moment. Finally he let her hand go. Sakura held it to her chest as she looked down. Finally, she looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes and smiled. 

"Let's get back to the others," said Sasuke. "We can't stay in this town anymore. If anyone is on our trail, then this fire will surely attract them."

"Right," Sakura agreed as she followed Sasuke to where Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin were.

* * *

**It took me a long time to update, sorry! And as I wrote this chapter, I was half asleep, so this isn't quality work. Well, this chapter is kind of a filler, only that one part where Sasuke finally trusts Sakura is important. The next chapter, will be a day before the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. So keep reading for that! **

**P.S. with the fight between Itachi and Sasuke, I don't know if I will follow the manga or not. It depends, but alas, we shall see!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love, Serena.**


	11. Be Safe

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 11: Be Safe_**

* * *

Naruto crouched down and touched the soil of the earth, Shikamaru crouched beside him.

"You thinking the same thing," Naruto asked, taking a small handful of earth before he allowed it to sift through his fingers.

"Yeah," Shikamaru concurred, "they're close, or should I say we're closer to them? Not even a day away."

Naruto grunted in affirmation, standing up straight he turned to the team of Hinata, Ino, and Shino who stared at him expectantly. "Let's go," Naruto ordered, sprinting ahead.

_Sakura-chan, Sasuke, wait for me..._

**X**

"Sasuke-kun," Karin called in a sickeningly sweet voice. Sakura resisted the urge to gag. "I sense _him._ We're getting closer."

Sasuke nodded as he took in the information. Sakura stared at Sasuke's back. Karin walked beside Sasuke since she had the chakra-sensing skills, Sakura walked behind Sasuke, and Juugo and Suigetsu brought up the rear. Sakura's eyes softened for the raven haired young man who stood before her. In the last couple of days, as soon as Karin told Sasuke that she sensed Itachi, Sasuke had grown colder and he rarely talked.

_Sasuke-kun, _Sakura thought as she continued to concentrate on him.

Suigetsu let out a sort of grunt behind her. "Finally," he exclaimed, "we get to see some action!"

"Only if there are other Akatsuki members or anyone who will oppose us," said Sasuke. "If it's only Itachi, he's _mine_."

Suigetsu grinned a toothy grin at Sasuke. "I know, besides, you know who I'm going after," Suigetsu said. "Kisame."

Karin clucked her tongue at Suigetsu. "Still collecting your swords? What a stupid hobby," she said with an eye roll. Suigetsu glowered at her.

Juugo and Sakura remained silent. Juugo detested violence, he tried to stay away from it as much as possible. But Sakura was only silent because she didn't wish to anger Sasuke. She knew Sasuke was tense and he got less sleep at night since anxiety took hold of him. Sakura suppressed the urge to reach out and take Sasuke's hand and tell him it would be okay, he would defeat Itachi.

Sasuke looked up at the quickly setting sun and glanced at Karin. "Are they still on the move?"

Karin closed her eyes as she concentrated. Sasuke seemed to hold his breath as he waited for Karin to answer. Finally she opened her eyes. "They're still very close, it's seems as though they have taken a break."

"Even if we take a break here do you think you'll still be able to sense them by nightfall?"

"Of course," Karin answered as she batted her eyelashes. "Anything for _you_, Sasuke-kun," said Karin as she latched herself to his arm.

Sasuke shook her off quickly. Looking back at his group he nodded. "We'll break here until night. Don't wander far."

**X**

Night caught up with Naruto and his team as they sprinted in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru looked back to see the other shinobi were growing weary as well. "Naruto," he said, "I think we should take a break, the others are getting tired. By the time we reach Sakura and the others we'll be out of energy if a fight ensues."

Naruto looked back at the others, indeed they did appear tired. Although Naruto hated the idea of stopping while they were still so close he nodded and came to a halt. "Fine, we'll rest here and continue soon, dattebayo."

Hinata placed a hand to her chest as she caught her breath. She looked at Naruto, who's blue eyes were now fierce with determination, and her eyebrows furrowed. "N-Naruto-kun," she murmured as she promised herself she would stay strong and see this through for him.

Naruto continued to stare into the distance. Sakura was close, so close he could almost feel her. _Sakura-chan..._

**X**

Sakura looked at the night sky to see the moon shinning brightly among few stars. She looked at Sasuke who walked back to the group. "Let's go," he said in a flat voice.

Sakura had no time to talk to Sasuke for he had started to move swiftly ahead of all the others.

"Karin," Sasuke said and Karin nodded as she closed her eyes and searched for Itachi's chakra. She quickly opened her eyes and a small smile touched her lips.

"He hasn't moved since the last time I sensed him."

"Good," said Sasuke as he sped up again. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she watched Sasuke's back. She wondered if he had a plan.

A few minutes passed and the group came to small house, literally, in the middle of no where. Sasuke stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a plan," asked Sakura.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll go in alone, everyone else stay out of sight. If you see anyone that may get in the way," Sasuke closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them to reveal the blood red glow of the Sharigan, "_kill _them."

Karin blushed fiercely as she put her hands to her cheeks and squaled, "Sasuke-kun is so cool!"

Suigetsu made a gagging noise and Sakura rolled her eyes. Juugo looked at Sasuke. "Are you sure you don't need anyone to accompany you until you reach your goal?"

Sasuke seemed to think about that for a moment. For a split second his eyes flicked to look at Sakura. "Her," he said, watching the girl with pink hair. "I'll take her with me."

Karin's jaw dropped as she stared daggers at Sakura. "_Her?!_Why her?! What if she betrays you before you reach Itachi?!"

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura who stared back. Her green eyes wouldn't leave his. Staring at Sasuke for so long must have played tricks on her eyes because Sakura could have sworn she saw a faint smile touch Sasuke's lips.

"It's best if she comes with me. Knowing her, if she really tries, she can take all three of you. And Sakura knows what this means to me. She won't get in my way."

Sasuke's eyes seemed to burn into Sakura's as he spoke the last couple of sentences. It wasn't just a reason for you to go with him, it was more of a warning on Sakura's behalf. Sakura nodded gently at Sasuke, silently telling him she his meaning.

Karin's mouth set into a firm line. "Fine, but if I find out she harms you, I'll kill her!"

Sakura smiled a wicked smile at Karin. "If you can," she answered.

Karin opened her mouth to reply but Sasuke cut her off. "Sakura, let's go."

Sasuke and Sakura entered the house side by side. Sasuke took out his sword of Kusanagi to have it at the ready and Sakura had put on her chakra controlling gloves prepared to take on whatever came her way.

"There's a stair case," Sakura noticed as she and Sasuke walked further into the house. Sasuke nodded as he descended first. Down the stair case torches lined both sides, casting an eerie glow as their shadows played against the walls.

Sakura continued watching Sasuke's back; she smiled at the irony at this. No matter how old they would get, it would always seem as though she was watching his back. She was rarely beside him and never in front of him - she was always behind him.

Sakura couldn't keep silent any longer, quickly she grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke-kun," she said in a whisper in case if Itachi and others were close and able to hear them.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura. "What is it?"

Sakura avoided Sasuke's gaze, she knew that if she looked into his eyes she would surely tear up. "Let me help you, Sasuke-kun. If I help you it'll be--"

"No," Sasuke whispered back into her ear. Sasuke's dark eyes searched Sakura's green ones intently. Sakura quickly became aware of how close Sasuke's face was to hers.

"But, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura closed her emerald green eyes as she struggled to keep her composure. "What if something goes wrong? What if...What if..." Sakura trailed off, she would even say the words.

Sasuke got the message. He was aware of Sakura's hand on his arm. He allowed himself to relax for a moment as he smirked slightly.

"If it happens, so it happens," he answered. Seeing the look in Sakura's eyes he quickly continued, "also, brought _you _along. I'm sure that when I need you the most you'll be there."

Sakura's green eyes widened at Sasuke's remark. "Sasuke-kun," she murmured his name.

She was tired of pretending to be so strong. Removing her arm from Sasuke's arm, she put them around his torso and pulled herself close to him, breathing in his scent and all he was. For all she knew this could be the last time she was holding him.

Sasuke looked down on the pink head that only came up to his chest. Sasuke looked ahead of him and saw no one, he looked behind them and saw no one as well. Carefully he put his arms around Sakura and held her to him. A small blush touched Sakura's cheeks as all her bottled emotions from the time she last saw Sasuke came pouring through. "Sasuke-kun," she murmured once more.

Sasuke continued hold Sakura to his body. Despite his rough exterior and guarded heart, deep down there was something calming about having Sakura in his arms. After all the years, she was a calming light to his dark chaos. And in the moment of his darkest hour she was beside him, that was the greatest part about her, Sasuke figured. She would be there for him.

Finally Sasuke removed his arms from Sakura but he held tightly to her hand. "Let's go," he said, his breath warm on her neck and ear.

Walking ahead of Sasuke, Sasuke fell back into his tense and ready stance, but something was different. Holding Sakura towards him was something he actually liked. Something he always liked, he supposed. But now, after holding her, he felt as though he had a new sense of purpose. Yes, he was going to kill Itachi for the revenge of his clan, but also, maybe also, for Sakura, for the girl who believed in him.

Finally Sasuke and Sakura came to the end of the tunnel, they knew it was the end because it there was a door in front of them now. Sasuke stopped a few meters away and Sakura stood beside him. Sakura searched Sasuke's eyes for a moment before she nodded. She took Sasuke's hand and gave it a squeeze.

That squeeze seemed to say everything: Be safe, I'm here, you'll get through this and I'll be behind you all the way. But most importantly it seemed to say, "I love you".

Sasuke nodded at Sakura before he faced the door.

A voice from behind the door suddenly rang out to Sasuke and Sakura. "There's no use hiding anymore. I knew you were there since the moment you entered the house. Are you going to come and face me like a man, or am I going to have to go out there, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tensed even more; Sakura removed her hand from his.

"Itachi..."

* * *

**Finally, we're here, at the fight! Sorry for the long wait, but it takes a lot of motivation for me to actually write on fanfiction. So again, sorry. **

**Well now we're at the fight between Itachi and Sasuke. Will I follow the manga, I don't know, it seems like too much effort. I was thinking that it would be a new fight because this story I said that Sasuke never got the chance to fight Itachi once and this is a second chance. So I was thinking that that time he missed could have been the fight that happened in the manga and I'll write a new fight but the most important things that happened in the fight with Itachi and Sasuke (in the manga) will be mentioned in the fight I create. So tell me what you think!**

**And, then again, Sasuke may not live. For all we know he only held Sakura as if to say "This is the last time". **

**Keep reading to find out!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love, Serena.**


	12. Fight

**Pride and Promise**

**_Chapter 12: Fight_**

* * *

"Itachi..."

The moment of truth was finally here. It was time to see if Sasuke had spent his years really preparing for this moment or if it was all talk. Sasuke gave Sakura the quickest glance. "Stay here," he commanded.

"No, let me go with--"

"No," Sasuke said rather harshly, harsher than he intended, but at least the meaning got across. "This is my fight. I must kill him on my own." Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment as he reached for the handle to the door. "Sakura.."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Should anything go wrong," started Sasuke. "Get out of here. Don't look back. Go back home."

"But Sasuke-kun--"

"Promise me!"

Sasuke turned around to look into Sakura's green eyes. The green eyes that were so familiar, in those eyes he saw everything he knew, he saw all that he could have been.

Sakura's green eyes looked into his intently. She wouldn't leave him. But seeing that look in his eyes she went against better judgement and lied to him. "I promise, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment longer before he nodded and stood straighter. Pushing open the door to where fate changed, Sasuke went to meet Itachi. The door closed with a small creak behind him. Sakura held her gloved hands to her chest as she whispered prayers for Sasuke's deliverance.

_If anything should go wrong I'll be at your side in an instant..._Thought Sakura as she looked at the wooden door that separated her from the fight between two brothers. Years ago, that door would have been a difficult barrier to overcome, but now, Sakura could easily break the door; she smiled to herself as she thought of the irony behind it.

After what seemed like a long moment of silence, Sakura heard snippets of the conversations between the two Uchiha males.

"...That was quite noble of you to protect your girlfriend."

"You're fight it with me, Itachi, and _only _me."

"That's true, but I just want you to know that outside, your allies are caught in the middle of a battle right now with Kisame and others. If the girl decides to run out right now she'd be killed in an instant."

Sakura's breath caught in her chest. Basically she was trapped. She couldn't be in the room with Sasuke since it was his fight, and going outside would be equally dangerous. Sakura cursed herself under her breath. _Once again, way to go, Haruno. You're useless when it matters the most..._

"...This time we won't be interrupted," said Sasuke in a low dangerous growl.

After that, Sakura heard the sound of metal being drawn and swift movement as if someone ran across the room. There was a piercing sound, the sound of a blade going through thick matter. Sakura clasped her hands tighter together praying that it was Sasuke's blade that pierced something.

**X**

"We'll have to make a detour before we reach Sasuke and Sakura," Shino observed.

"Why," demanded Naruto.

"There's trouble up ahead, my bugs can sense it." Shino held up a finger as he looked at a small black bug on his finger nail. Ino looked around, on a branch she spotted a mourning dove.

"I'll find out exactly what's going on," said Ino. Doing hand signs she glanced at Shikamaru, "You know what to do, Shika," she said before she closed her eyes. Shikamaru quickly positioned himself behind Ino just as her body became limp in his arms.

Shikamaru looked at the bird on the branch, it never knew what happened. The bird seemed to look down on their group before it flew away with Ino controlling its movements.

After a few minutes of silence, the body in Shikamaru's arms came "back to life". Ino's blue eyes opened and looked around.

"Well," Shikamaru prompted as he helped Ino to her feet.

"There's a battle all right, but I don't see Sakura or Sasuke-kun anywhere."

"W-who is the battle between," asked Hinata.

"The Akatsuki, there's no doubt about them, and I didn't know the others. There was a girl with red hair among them, a tall guy, and a guy with a large sword..."

"That's the group Sasuke's traveling with, dattebayo" Naruto exclaimed as his bright blue eyes shone.

"That means Sakura and Sasuke may have gone ahead," Shikamaru speculated. "And if it's involving the Akatsuki, that means Sasuke is most likely fighting Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto nodded his agreement. "Then how do we get to Sakura-chan?"

"We can either try to find a way to avoid the group, or we can fight with them. Avoiding the group may be just as dangerous if they sense us," Shikamaru said as he scratched his head in thought. His light brown eyes turned on Naruto. "What do _you _think we should do?"

Naruto put his chin in his hand and thought for a moment. He knew he wanted a piece of whatever action there was, that was inevitable, but he also wanted to get to Sakura as quickly as possible to make sure she was okay.

"Our mission is to rescue Sakura," Naruto said slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued his deep thinking process. "But at the same time, the Akatsuki is still Konoha's main target." Naruto glanced at Ino. "How many Akatsuki members were there?"

"Two or three," Ino responded.

"And there are five of us," added Shikamaru. "Even though we out-number them, their skills are still greater than ours. That's always a factor."

Naruto rubbed his chin once more, finally he was done thinking. "Let's kick some Akatsuki ass, dattebayo," Naruto said with a grin.

Shikamaru smirked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Really," he challenged.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured as she pushed her fingers together.

Naruto nodded as he tightened his headband around his forehead. "Yeah, Sasuke's going to beat his brother for sure this time, especially since Sakura-chan is with him. Sakura-chan's strong enough to defend herself if she needs to and Sasuke's with her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, dattebayo."

"Good idea," Ino complimented Naruto. She then looked at Shikamaru. "All right, now what's the plan, Shikamaru? How do we ally ourselves with the other group?"

Shikamaru crouched on the ground and took up a stick. "This is what we're going to do," he said as he began to draw his plans in the dirt...

**X**

The suspense was killing Sakura, she had no idea who was winning this fight anymore. Every time she thought Sasuke was sure to win, she could hear him scream in pain. So far, she had heard him yell out in such an agonized scream she had to fight to keep in control and not run in with him.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured his name as it grew quiet. For a while there was no noise. The fight had to be over. Just as Sakura's hand touched the door handle, a loud explosion sent her flying back against a wall. As Sakura's back connected with concrete she coughed up blood from the force of the hit.

Sliding to the ground, Sakura let out a small groan of pain. Inspecting herself briefly, Sakura noticed she had been singed by flames. She could have cured herself, but there was no time. Her vision began to face in and out, she was slipping into a state of unconsciousness. A single tear freed itself from Sakura's left eye as she slumped to the cool earth against the wall.

_Sasuke...kun...I'm sorry..._

Nothingness.

**X**

Sasuke panted heavily as he kept his eyes fixed on Itachi. More than anything did he wish he could just fall to the ground and sleep right now. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized his Sharigan deactivated on his own. He cursed angrily.

_Out of chakra! I don't understand how Itachi's still standing! _

Sasuke's eyes widened again, he found himself unable to move anymore. This was it, surely he had failed.

An image of Sakura passed through his mind. Sakura. Her green eyes and kind smile. Her unnaturally pink hair. Everything about her.

Itachi stumbled closer to Sasuke, bringing him back to reality. Itachi smirked at him. "This is the end of you, little brother," Itachi said in a weak voice. "I'll use your eyes wisely."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and widened in fear as Itachi's hand reached out to take his eyes. Sasuke braced himself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, the hand that should have ripped out his eyes was on his forehead. Itachi had poked his forehead just like before.

Then, Itachi fell at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke stood there as if dazed.

He won.

Itachi lost.

It was over.

Sasuke looked down at his brother's lifeless body. A small chuckle escaped his lips before too fell to the ground beside Itachi. The world of unconsciousness never seemed so sweet to Sasuke...

**X**

"It's that guy again," Suigetsu panted as he saw Naruto and team come out of the forest.

"What are they doing here," Karin asked angrily.

Naruto offered a grin. "We're here to help," he said as he eyes the two Akatsuki members.

"We don't need you," Karin said angrily.

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's why you're getting your butss kicked, right?"

"Why I should--"

"Karin, stop it," Juugo said in a calming voice. "We could use the help to defeat these two, and after that, we'll see what happens."

Karin glared at Naruto and the four other Konoha shinobi. She didin't want to trust him, but what choice did she have? With a heavy sigh she nodded, accepting help from the enemy.

The Akatsuki members were Kisame and Tobi. Kisame grinned at the five Konoha ninjas. "Making friends with your sworn enemies before death? How touching," Kisame said.

"Just like Sasuke and Sakura," Tobi added.

"S-Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Naruto questioned.

Tobi laughed from behind his mask. "Did I stutter," he teased. "Just before Sasuke went into battle he and Sakura shared an intamate moment preparing for the worst."

A million thoughts raced through Naruto's mind at the word "Intimate".

"He would!" Both Naruto and Karin shouted at the exact same time. They shared a glanced before their eyes turned hard as they looked away.

"I have no reason to lie," Tobi said with a shrug. "Anyway, this talk is boring, let's fight again!"

"I'll kill you," Naruto yelled as he charged after Tobi with a kunai raised. Everyone else jumped into action with him.

_Sakura-chan, please be all right..._

* * *

**Itachi's dead! Well I excluded the whole Madara part, frankly, that would have annoyed me and I probably would have butchered the whole fight anyway...But will I add Madara to this story somehow some way? Maybe. You'll just have t keep reading to find out!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Love, Serena.**


End file.
